Dead Space: The Equestrian Incedent
by Battle Damage
Summary: It's been five years since the the Necromorph outbreak on Earth and the Tau Volantus incedent. A ragtag group of survivors are aboard a drifting 'EGS Bon Homme Richard.' When their Shockpoint drive mysteriously activates they find themselves in Equestria. Will they ever get home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Date: September 11, 2519

Location: Aboard the EGS Bon Homme Richard

**A/N: Yep it's a new fanfic bitches, get used to it.**

Humanity. Brilliant beyond belief. the rifle, created in the mid 15th century; the machine gun, first invented in the 1800's; the first supersonic jet fighter, invented in the 1950's; the first manned space shuttle to reach Mars, in 2055; the first faster than light drive, 2272; and the discovery of the alien artifacts in 2319 (if you get the reference you get a cookie). But for all our brilliancy we keep making the same mistakes. Even though we learned what the artifacts did, we still sought them out. Even after we learned they reanimated the dead, we still tried to find ways to control it, to bend it to our will. we should have done what Isaac Clark first did and destroy them wherever they were found, but no, we had to find them, to bring them back with us, to study them... and look where that got us. Earth's population was decimated and all the soldiers on the ship were dead.

He had fought, ran, and killed to survive, but it was over. The Marker was destroyed and the Necromorphs were dead... or as dead as a bunch of reanimated dead bodies could get. He was practically alone, but he was fine with that, for he had been alone for most of his life. Since he was born he had been an outcast of society, a loner. Unlike most people who came into contact with a Marker or a Marker fragment, the Ranger had heard the voices since birth. Over time he had learned to tune them out, but when the Necromorphs started to appear the voices became impossible to ignore. So he let them talk but paid them no heed. At times though, it became increasingly difficult to not just give in and kill everything that moved, just to make them stop.

After he and the rest of the people in their ragtag group of survivors had destroyed the Marker on Earth, the voices... changed. Instead of being a load whisper, they became louder and clearer to understand. Not only this but what that they asked changed. They no longer asked him to kill everyone he could, and going on and on about things like 'Convergence' and 'what you were meant to be'. Now they asked for him to find 'them' and to 'save them' before 'it' killed them.

He stared out the window and into space. Unlike on Earth were you could only see several thousand stars, out here you could see millions of them. It was a beautiful sight only to be marred by the occasional body that floated by. The ship had been drifting for about a week now he and the others had been making essential repairs before they attempted to try and reach one of the colonies. The only reason why he wasn't in the sleeping chambers with the others was to make sure that no more Necromorphs survived on the ship. Of course they had all died when he and the other survivors destroyed the Marker fragment that one of the idiot science guys had brought aboard, but he wanted to make sure.

Turning on his heel, the soldier walked to the sleeping quarters where the other five survivors waited for him. When he entered the chambers he looked at each of them and they looked back.

"Hey Commander did any of the monsters bight?" asked Donutt in that thick German accent of his. Donutt was the ships lead engineer and was an artist with a shotgun.

"In Soviet Russia you bight monsters." replied Anatoly Istanovich. Anatoly was also a Ranger and carried a plasma rifle and an old Draganov Sniper Rifle that used to belong to his great, great, great, great, great grandfather... or something like that.

"Shut your commie ass up man. No one wants to hear your bullshit right now." John complained. He was a teenager that had stuck with us after w had saved him on Earth five years ago. John was a master at anything involving electronics. Hell he could probably program a rock to fly, shoot lasers, and bake you muffins.

"At least I know how to fire a rifle."

"Hey that wasn't my fault."

"Right just like it wasn't your fault that you almost crashed the moon into Earth." said Taylor. Taylor was a native South African and he, like Anatoly, was a Ranger and was a heavy weapons/demolitions expert.

"Boys, boys, why don't you step out an airlock and continue your conversation." chuckled Ellie. No one on the sip knew much about her other than she was a pilot and liked to drink and party.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Ellie." growled John.

"It would be more pleasurable than anything you could give me." Ellie said. She walked towards one of the beds and sat down. As she walked by John she swayed her hips and winked at him. Everyone but John and the Commander broke out laughing. John was blushing madly. This made them all laugh harder.

"Come on John we're just kidding." Taylor said.

"Maybe you are but I'm not." Ellie said as she sat down on one of the beds. The Commander remaned quiet. It used to be five years ago where he would talk, laugh, amd have fun. But that part of him was no more. Now he never joked, laugh, and he would only open his mouth to give orders. The ship suddenly started shaking, and just as quickly stopped.

"Mikey what the fuck was that?" Anatoliy asked. Mikey was already at a computer terminal and was flipping through scematicsof the ship.

"Shock point drive just activated, and before you ask no, I don't know what caused it."

"John see what you can figure out. Everyone else hang tight." The Commander said in the load baritone voice of his.

"Yes Commander." they all chorused except for John. The teenager as already at the holo-screen, flicking through various systems and typing things up.

"It's a virus I can tell you that you that much. This thing is like a lightning strike in the system and I can't stop it. Whoever created it is using codes I've never seen before." The kid said calmly as his fingers frantically flew over the holographic keyboard.

"Just shut down the reactor." Ellie suggested.

"Cant. It's locked me out of the system. Don't try shutting it down manually, it's locked all hatches and maintenance hallways to the engine room and bridge."

"What do we have access to?" the Commander asked.

"The mess hall, armory, cargo bays, and of course the sleeping quarters."

"So all we can do is sit around and rot?" Taylor complained.

"Not without blowing a hole of the ship." John said.

"Well that's just fucking great. I'm going to go get something to eat." Anatoly complained.

"I'll go with you. Hey Commander, want to come with?" Taylor asked. The Ranger shook his head and sat on his bunk. After a moment he started to remove his armor. It was dented in various places and had dried blood and some other bodily fluids splattered all over it. Thankfully most of it was not his. After he had removed it, he cleaned it and popped the dents so he armor was now almost good as new. He then put it in his locker. Sitting back down he reached into his pocket and pulled out an old photo. On it was a young girl with blond hair and green eyes. Standing next to him was a much older man who had similarly colored hair and hazel eyes. They were the Commander's daughter and brother respectively.

He shut his eyes painfully and right before he put it back in his pocket he heard a feminine voice whisper from right behind him ask, "You miss them don't you?"

"Every day. But I've learned how to not feel it anymore." he whispered just load enough for her to hear. Ellie was the only one he felt comfortable talking to.

"What happened to them?"

"I don't want to talk about it." he said painfully. She just nodded with a sad look in her eyes and walked back to her bunk. The soldier layed down after a moment and closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come and take him. It eventually did.

**Quote of the Day: "Porn is boring." A very mistaken friend of mine.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dreaming Nightmares

Chapter 1

Location: Canterlot/ Equiestria

Date: Present Day

POV - Luna

The nightmares never changed. They would always start out with everything going perfectly fine, but then it would show up. She didn't know what to call it. It was two triangular pillars wrapped in a spiral around each other and had strange symbols covering it. With it came the abominations, the monsters. The monsters would come from the corpses of dead ponies. Some had what looked like giant spikes coming from the front hooves, while others would regenerate any lost limbs. They came in many different shapes and sizes, but they all had the same intent, to kill everything that moved. None were spared. These monsters would attack and kill mares, stallions, colts, and fillies. Whoever was killed would eventually become one of these things as well. It usually would take two or three ponies to take one down and even then it would take several minutes; but unfortunately they were usually unsuccessful.

Luna's dream didn't end like it usually did; with one of her own loved ones, whether it be Tia, or Cadence, or Twilight's, reanimated corpses would attack and kill her. There was a flash of light and when it faded she found herself in some sort of alley. At first she thought she was in Canterlot or some other big city, but when she looked around, the princess of the night didn't recognize any of the infrastructure. These buildings were made of some sort of material Luna had never seen before. Before she had time to take a closer look, there was a primal scream from behind her. Turning around Luna saw two... creatures running towards her. She had never in her long life seen anything like them. They were bipedal and had two arms. Both of them were broad shouldered and the shorter of the two was about the size of Applejack's brother Big Macintosh. One was tall and had a beard on his face. The other one appeared to be younger but Luna wasn't sure.

Behind them were quite literally hundreds of the monsters. Suddenly the older one trips and falls. Almost immediately one of the ones with giant spikes coming from its hooves jumps on it and begins to stab it with reckless abandon. The younger kept running towards the exit of the alley. Galloping after it she runs into a large street. Running frantically the child would look behind his shoulder every couple seconds. Then he trips to. Rolling onto his back he stared at one of the abominations that stood above him. Suddenly there was a deafening bang and the monster quite literally flew apart. Looking to her left, Luna saw what looked like three pairs of glowing red lines at an angle. Each one only about an inch or so above the other and about half an inch apart. Then one by one more and more of the strange lights appear out of the darkness. Some were green but the vast majority were a bright blue. All told there were probably about a dozen of them or so.

When the red lights move forward with the others following close behind. When they stepped into the light Luna saw they too were bipedal, but wore some kind of strange armor that encompassed their entire bodies. In their hooves, they carried what the princess could only assume were weapons of some sort.

"Defensive line. We need to hold this area until Ellie can pick us up. Doc check the kid. Come on men this is nothing new, mow them down!" said a loud baritone voice that came from the one with red lights. Then the objects in their hooves started emitting bright lights and there was a simultaneous deafening crack. At first she would flinch every time one would go off but she quickly got used to it. Normally it would take two or three stallions several minutes to take even one of these monsters down, but it only took one of the creatures several _seconds_ to take one down. Before anything else could happen the dream ended and Luna found herself in her room. Or at least she hoped it was a dream.

Getting out of bed, Luna walked over to the mirror on the wall. Looking at herself she saw her mane and tail were a mess, and her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Using her magic she picks up her brush and begins to straighten out her mane and tail. When she was finished, the princess put on her hoof guards, tiara, and the chest-plate. Nowadays it was more of a decorative piece than for actual protection. After she was completely ready she walked out the door. As she stepped outside she bid the guards a good morning. Like usual they didn't respond. Luna sighed in irritation; she really wished that they would learn to relax. Walking into the dining hall she saw her sister, Princess Celestia, at the table.

"Good morning Tia!" Luna said with feigned happiness. For the princess of the night it was anything but good. Even though she was no longer dreaming in her waking hours, the thoughts of the nightmares would not leave her.

"Good morning sister." Princess Celestia grumbled. Celestia, despite being the ruler of the sun, was certainly not a morning pony. Luna sat there, starring at the food sitting in front of her. The recent nightmares that had plagued her for the last few weeks had left her deeply disturbed.

"Luna are you alright?" she heard her sister ask.

"Oh... I am fine. Why do you ask?" Luna asked, looking up and giving another fake smile. Celestia gave her a doubtful look.

"Something is bothering you Luna. What is it?"

"I-It's nothing. N-Nothing at all." she stuttered.

"Luna I am your sister. You can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Luna sighed and looked at the plate of untouched food in front of her. After a moment Luna began to speak. She told her sister everything, even of the creatures in her most recent dream. When she was done she began to cry. She was scared, scared for herself, scared for her sister, and scared for the future of Equiestria. The sudden crying surprised Luna. The princess never realized just how much the dreams affected her. Feeling a hoof wrap around hr she looked up to see that Celestia had gotten out of her seat across the table and was now sitting right next to her, holding her tight to her chest.

"Luna it's alright, they're just dreams." her sister cooed.

"I-I know. It's j-just they s-s-seem so real."

"Just take a breath and calm down Lulu." the elder sister said, calling Luna the pet name she had given her when they were fillies. They sat there for about a half hour before Celestia had to go. Luna spent the next few hours wandering the castle. For once her guards weren't by her side the entire time. Instead they hung back and let her have her privacy; which she was glad they did for she wanted to be alone. While she was walking in the gardens there was suddenly a sonic boom and a blazing object flew overhead. Spreading her wings she decided to go investigate. Of course her guards flew after her without a word.

When she reached the crash, site which was about twenty or so miles away from both Canterlot and Ponyville, she gaped at just how large it was. It was easily twice, maybe three times the size of Ponyville. Even the guards were amazed for one of them whispered, 'Holy crap..."

Luna didn't argue with him but continued to stare at the thing sitting right in front of them. It was a gun-metal gray and had various lights flashing on and off all across its surface. It obviously wasn't an asteroid and it certainly wasn't made by ponies. On its side in huge, white, block, lettering was, 'DD 46 EGS BON HOMME RICHARD'

POV- Commander Alexander Styx

A lone figure coughed and sat up. The commander took a look around at the bridge around him. When they had exited from Shock-space, the virus thingy had opened the doors to the bridge but left the engine room sealed. They weren't given much time before the engines threw them toward a nearby planet. It was odd because it resembled Earth before the Industrial Revolution. Not that he had ever seen Earth before then but he certainly had seen pictures. After activating the engines the ship had crash landed somewhere on the surface.

"Is everyone all right?" he called out as his helmet retracted to revile his face.

"Yeah I think so." called out a young voice.

"Same here." said a female voice. After everyone had confirmed that they were alright he started to pick up his gear that had shaken loose in the crash.

"Mikey see what's broken and fix it. John find out where we are. Everyone else you get to just fuck around. I'm going to go see what's out there." Before anyone could object he headed for the nearest airlock. Right after checking he had his plasma cutter, pistol, and assault rifle, he opened the airlock ad jumped to the ground. He was incredibly surprised at what he saw. At his feet were actual grass and flowers. Grass and flowers! The last time he had seen either was when his parents had taken him to a museum when he was eight.

"Hello stranger." a regal voice called out. Surprised, he turned towards the voice and pulled out his pistol. Keeping his pistol out and pointed toward the ground, he saw nine equines. Eight of which stood about mid-thigh high and wore some kind of outdated armor, while the other one, a midnight blue that was wearing a tiara and had wings and a horn. The aforementioned pony was about at lower chest level. The ones that wore the fancy armor were all pointing spears and swords at him. When he saw this something inside him snapped. He raised his pistol and aimed at the closest of them, which just so happened to be the taller one. This, he quickly found out was a big mistake for almost immediately he found himself lying on his back and starring at the tip of a sword. As his helmet retracted into his suit he stared at the stallion at the giving end of the sword.

"Come on. Do it, I dare you." Alexander said. Before the guard could do anything he grabbed his hoof and yanked it forward so the blade of the sword was pressed against his neck.

"COME ON! KILL ME! I DO NOT FEAR DEAT! I WELCOME HIM!" he screamed. The guard and all the ponies around him contorted into looks of shock, bewilderment, and for the most part horror that anything would ask for this.

"DO IT! IT'S SO EASY! JU-" his voice devolved into incoherence. The guard stepped off the Commander and gave a worried look to the princess.

"Ma'am, what do we do with him?" the guard asked.

"Bring it with me Sergeant. I worry for this creature's safety." Luna said calmly. But on the inside she was the exact opposite. This creature was so exactly the same as the one from her most recent dream. Even the lights that came from its helmet were the same amber red and his voice was the same baritone. He didn't resist as the guards picked up his body. As they carried him away he just held his head and whimpered. She worried for it but a more important question ran through her mind, how was she going to explain this to Tia?

**A/N: Just so you know I have three openings for human OC's and seven pony OC's, just PM me the details. Also please leave all comments, questions, and other things in the review section please.**

**Quote of the Day: "How many licks does it take to get to the heart of a lesbian... the world will never know." a retarded friend of mine.**


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Dreams

Chapter 2

Location: Canterlot High Security Medical Ward/ Equiestria

Date: September 13, 2519

POV - Luna

Luna was worried. She had told the doctor assigned to the creature to notify her when the creature woke up, for soon after it had it's 'mental destabilization,' as the doctors called it, it had fallen unconscious. When she told Celestia, she did not take to kindly that it had threatened her but extremely curious about this new creature. The sun goddess had sent her niece, Princess Cadence, to oversee the scientists she had ordered to study this new alien technology on the ship and the guards assigned to protect them. Currently Luna was walking towards the medical ward with her sister and her sister's student, Twilight Sparkle. The young purple unicorn was overflowing with excitement at the opportunity to study a new and undiscovered species.

"Twilight you must calm down and be careful. We don't know very much about this creature other than it does not act very well when it has weapons pointing at it." Luna said as they approached the doors to his containment room/ medical ward. Entering, they reeled back in horror at what they saw. Sitting near one of the walls of the room was the creature. His (the doctor ponies had confirmed it was a male.) face had multiple cuts from self inflicted wounds, and he was using the red blood that came from the wounds to write strange symbols on the wall. Luna heard Twilight heave as her most recent meal leaves her stomach. She heard a faint whispering coming from the creature. Straining her hearing she realized he was singing something.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky."

"When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon."

"Then you show your little spark, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night."

"Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your little spark.'

"He could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so."

"In the dark blue sky you keep, and often through my curtains peep."

"For you never shut your eye, till the sun is in the sky..."

The song he was singing sent a chill through all the ponies' present spines'. As he trailed off Luna quickly cast a spell and delved deep into his mind. What she saw made her gasp in shock. She saw that 'hooks' of insanity had slowly been stabbing deep into his mind. The only thing that had been keeping them away was some sort of complete emotional detachment. She assumed that when he saw her and her guards the emotional detachment had broken down for some reason. Almost as soon as the princess saw this the 'hooks' of insanity retracted into the back of his mind and his emotional disconnect re-established itself in his mind. Retracting from his mind she saw that he was starring at the three of them with a completely emotionless face.

"Hello, my name is Princess Celestia. I am the ruler of Equiestria, this my sister Princess Luna and my student Twilight Sparkle. May I ask who you are and why you have intruded on my country?" Celestia said nervously. The creature said nothing in response.

"Princess I don't think he understo-" Twilight Sparkle whispered after a moment of silence.

"I heard you." a voice interrupted. Looking at him they saw he had moved so that he was now sitting on the edge of the inadequately sized bed that had been provided.

"Well...?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I am Commander Alexander James Styx of the First EarthGov Ranger Battalion. Me and a small group of survivors fled our home planet after a Necromorph outbreak swept across our planet. We were hoping to reach one of the colonies when our Shock-point drive malfunctioned and crashed us here." he said in a monotone voice. He seemed uncomfortable. It wasn't the questioning specifically but rather just talking in general. For some odd reason Luna felt that a Necromorph was related to the monsters that had been plaguing her dreams. Before either of the princesses could respond Twilight opened up with a barrage of questions.

"Who is EarthGov? What's a Ranger, a shock point drive, and what's a Necromorph?"

"EarthGov is the name for my government. A Ranger is a soldier specially trained to hunt down and kill any and all Necromorphs. A Shockpoint drive is the most expensive piece of equipment known to man. It lets our ships travel at the speed of light. Also if you don't already know what a Necromorph is you should consider yourself lucky."

Every pony present gasped at the very fact that any government would create a military unit trained to just kill.

"W-why would you kill..." Twilight began but she trailed off.

"If you knew what a Necromorph was you wouldn't be asking that. Anyways do you know if the rest of the people aboard the ship are alright?"

"Uhhhhhm... about that..." Luna began. Unsure of how to tell him this. "You see soon after we met you something on your... ship exploded and we have had no success in finding any pony aboard."

"How many bodies did you recover?" he asked in the same monotone voice. It shocked her that he didn't seem to even remotely care about his friends safety.

"Two so far. Anyways I will leave you under the care of my student for I don't think the ponies of Canterlot will react very well when a new species just randomly shows up." Celestia said. Alex just nodded and stood up as his helmet wrapped around his face.

POV - Commander Alexander Styx

These ponies were too innocent for their own good. Currently he was stepping off the carriage that had taken him and the small purple ne with a horn known as Twilight, to a medium sized town. As he walked to the place he would be staying for the duration of his time here he looked around. Everything was so bright and colorful that it hurt his eyes. Entering a house that had been made from a still living tree, h looked around to see it was extremely dark and quiet... to quiet. He was immediately put on edge. Suddenly all the lights flew on at once and a lot of ponies jumped out of nowhere yelling 'SURPRISE!'

Reeling back in surprise he backpedalled until the back of his unprotected head hit a bookshelf... hard. Right before passing out his last thought was, 'God Fucking Dammit... Not again.'

Slowly opening his eyes he saw seven ponies surrounding him. As he stared up at them they stared back. The first one he saw was as white as a marshmallow and had purple hair, the one next to her was pink, with pink hair, and had a pink tail... did he mention she was pink? Standing next to her was a cyan colored Pegasus with rainbow colored hair and rose colored eyes. Across from her was Twilight and next to her was a yellow Pegasus with pink hair and next to her was an orange pony with blonde hair and was wearing a stenson; and standing right above his face was a midnight blue pony with both wings and a horn. Rubbing his head he sat up and took a look around.

"Hey you okay?" he heard Twilight ask. Standing up he felt his helmet wrap around his face. Whrn this happened all the ponies present looked at him nervously. He knew he could be quite imposing.

"I'm fine. Who are they and what the fuck happened?" All the ponies present winced at his cursing.

"Well these are my friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and you already know Princess Luna." Twilight said as she pointed to each in turn. "We were going to have a welcome to Ponyville party but you panicked and knocked yourself out." Twilight said. When she said this he heard the Rainbow colored one snicker at him. Alexander slowly walked up to her with his thumbs in his belt. The Pegasus's smirk quickly faded as she slowly started to back up until she hit the wall behind her. As his helmet retracted into his suit he stared into her eyes.

"Keep laughing until you've had to fight Necromorhps for eight years of your life. Then let's see if you want to laugh at my reaction." he growled.

"You keep mentioning those things, yet you refuse to tell us what they are."

"Fine. You want to know so badly, I'll show you." Reaching into one of his many pockets he took out a data card. After quickly checking to make sure it was the right one he pulled out a miniature holo-projector of the kind that he would often use for mission briefings. Placing the card in the proper slot he powered up the machine. All the ponies present all watched in awe as the holo-projector spun up and projected a one third sized hologram of an empty hallway. Suddenly twelve highly armed and armored soldiers ran silently down the hallway till they came to the end where a large double door sat. They stacked up on either side of the door. Then a raspy voice called out.

"Command this is Alpha Wolf Squad. We are at the rally point, please advise."

"Alpha Wolf this is Command; same thing as always, end the party if there are survivors and if there arent... start one." said another. One of the soldiers, who had a green visor instead of the standard blue one, nods to the others. Almost immediately after throwing open the door a large spike stabs one of the men in the chest and pulls him into the room as he screams. The camera followed them into the room as the fired at the Necromorphs that were beyond the cameras view. Suddenly one of the soldiers begins to scream.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

The camera turned to show a Slasher had stabbed one of the soldiers in the soldier in the shoulder and was currently trying to bite his neck. But no one came to help for they all had problems of their own. A regenerator was charging at three of the soldiers while the others were being overwhelmed by sheer numbers of them. The video was cut off as a large amount of blood splattered on the camera lens. Right before the screen cut to static you could hear the screams of the soldiers and the crunching of bones. As he turned off the projector he looked at the ponies that had surrounded the hologram. The white one known as Rarity had fainted, Fluttershy was crying and hiding behind a chair, and the rest just stared at where the hologram had been a moment ago.

"W-wha-what were those things?" he heard Rainbow Dash ask.

"Those were Necromorphs. Undead abominations that have been revived and mutated by an alien artifact known as a Marker. It's extremely hard to kill a Necromorph. The easiest way is o cut off or remove its' limbs, whether it be both legs and an arm, or both arms and a leg. Unlike with most creatures removing its' head will do absolutely nothing other than to make it mad. There are many different kinds of Necromorphs. The most common is the Slasher. They have large spikes that come out of their hands. Then there's the Regenerator. The regenerator is probably the most deadly. It doesn't matter what you do to it, it WILL regenerate any lost limbs. The easiest way to kill it would be by disintegrating its body with fire or large amounts of radiation. Also-"

"B-b-but why do you have to kill them?" asked a pink haired Pegasus. The Commander just looked at her as if she was insane.

"Their sole intent is to kill everything that moves that isn't a fellow Necromorph."

"Why don't you throw them a PARTY?!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"You guys just don't get it do you? You can't negotiate with something that has the intent to kill every living thing in the universe. They don't feel remorse, they don't feel sorry for you, they are incapable of any feeling

You cant negotiate with something that has the intent to kill every living thing in the universe. They dont feel remorse, they dont feel sorry for you, they are incapable of any feeling at all, and dont even get me started on the Markers. Trust me I know. I've been fighting them for the last eight years."

"O-okay..." Twilight said dejectedly.

"What made you like this?" he heard Luna whisper.

"What?"

"What made you so uncaring, so cruel, so unsympathetic to others discomfort and suffering?"

"You want to know?" he asked as he walked up to Luna until he was literally nose to muzzle with her. "You want to know? I don't feel any emotion anymore because if I hadn't cut myself of I would be insane and an emotional wreck. I had to literally kill the dead bodies of my BROTHER and my DAUGHTER! I had to sit and watch as TENS of BILLIONS of innocent lives were massacred by the Necromorphs, while I couldn't do a damn thing." Alexander said calmly. He didn't give her or any of them a chance to respond, because he calmly walked to the front door and walked into the night.

POV - Luna

She ran after him, and her guards ran after him.. She was scared now for he had confirmed her fears that those abominations, or as he called them, Necromorphs, actually existed. But that would have to wait, Luna needed to find him, and find him soon, for the Everfree was not a safe place at night.

"What do you want?" she heard a voice say from behind her. Turning around she saw him leaning against a tree.

"This forest is not a safe place to be at night."

"I can handle myself." he said as he stepped towards her. Almost immediately one of her guards stepped in front of her but she waved him off.

"I wanted to ask something of you."

"And that is?" he said, taking another step towards her.

"If the Necromorphs ever show up in Equiestria will you help us?"

"You are asking a lot of me Princess Luna. For the last fifteen years of my life I have been fighting either Unitologist assholes or Necromorphs. Either way any Marker that shows up in Equiestria must be destroyed, quickly and thoroughly."

"But will you help us? We have not the technology or the will to fight back should it appear in Equiestria."

"You don't have the technology no, but you do have the will. Albeit you more than likely will fail but you'll still try. I would probably more than likely turn you down..."

At this Luna became depressed and her ears flattened. Looking at the ground she contemplated what she and her sister would do now. They could always create a draft and recruit more colts into the Equiestrian Army. But this could cause widespread panic and might provoke one of their neighboring countries to attack. There was no easy way around this problem.

"but I like you. I don't consider you a friend... yet, and for this I'll help you."

"Oh thank you! Thank You!" Luna said. Standing on her hind legs, she gave him a big hug. This caught him off guard and he stepped back only to trip and fall, leaving Luna in a very embarrassing and... exposed position.

"A little forward now aren't we?" Alexander asked with an arched eyebrow. After a moment she realized he was joking. After she got off of him she asked him what his plan was now.

"Same as before, to just simply survive."

"You are most complicated stallion."

"Oh yes, very complicated indeed." he said.

"Let us head back, before Twilight starts to worry." she told him as she turned to walk back to the town.

Quote of the Day: "I know how to solve both Africa's food problems and China's population problem... nuke China." A genius friend of mine... GENIUS.


	4. Chapter 3: Waking Nightmares

Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay some of you have been asking me how I write five different stories at the same time. First I'll stare at my computer screen for about thirty minutes trying to think of a way to start the next chapter. Then I will get distracted and play video games for like two hours or so, or I will surf the internet for the same amount of time. After that I'll fuck around and do stupid shit or have 'fun' with my wife, (if you know what I mean.) Then I'll wake up at around one with an idea and then I will start to type... of course I get distracted with a different idea for a different fanfic and then I'll work on that one. Needless to say I only get around four hours of sleep at night.**

Location: Ponyville /Equiestria

Date: September 13, 2519

POV - Commander Alexander Styx

He woke up with a start and looked around. Still stuck with a bunch of ponies and still in the library. It felt odd and relieving to find a place where Necromorphs have never been heard of much less seen. Looking around he noticed it was still late at night or extremely early morning. Then he heard a shuffle and something hit the ground. Immediately he reached for the pistol that was sitting underneath his pillow. Looking around he noticed the silhouette of one of Princess Luna's guards standing in the doorway. The guard had a crazed look in his eye that the Commander had only seen in... oh shit. As he got up the guard turned and ran out the Library.

Running after him he saw the second guard was on the floor and not moving, probably dead. As he ran into the street he saw the guard disappear into a two story house that looked to be made out of assorted sugary snacks. Sprinting after him the commander felt his helmet surround his head and everything was bathed in an eerie green glow as his RIG automatically detected the lack of light and activated Night Vision. Walking carefully into the room on his left it appeared to be a kitchen, and was empty. Entering the next room he had his pistol out and at the ready. This room appeared to be a nursery and had two cribs in the back. He heard something hit the floor upstairs. Walking up a set of stairs that was between the nursery and the kitchen. Reaching the top he turned on the flashlight attachment on his pistol. The sound came to the room to the left. Walking up to it Alex saw it was slightly ajar. Stepping forward he nudged it open with his pistol. Alex saw the guard standing above a bed and next to him floated a knife covered in blood. He found this odd because he hadn't seen a kinesis module in the guard's armor. Ignoring this he saw the guard turn around.

"Bodies, it needs bodies." the guard whispered. You couldn't even see the original color of the guards armor and coat color because he was so soaked in blood.

"Put the knife down." the Commander said as he flicked the safety to the pistol off and racked the slide.

"It wants bodies. Your body, my body, her body. Every pony will be made whole." Alex had only heard this from a select few people and that usually meant... oh fuck. The guard turned back around and the knife raised above his head.

"Last chance put the knife down." The guard didn't respond. The knife flew down and everything slowed down to a standstill. It's never like the movies or in video games where you can shoot the bad guy in the leg or something and you save the day. In real life you do what you where trained to do by instinct. Three shots ring in the night air and one body falls. Walking forward he feels the guards neck for a pulse and gets nothing. Stepping over the guard he see's a pony lying in a bed. Before he felt for a pulse he noticed this was the pink pony he had just met a few hours earlier. She had two stab wounds in her chest. Alex wasn't sure if there were any more because there was so much blood. He didn't have any medical supplies or any way to stop the bleeding. As he picked her up there was a soft sound behind him. Turning around he saw (insert description of Mr. and Mrs. Cake here. Why am I telling you to do this? Well if any of you have read any of my other stories you would already know that I'm fucking lazy.)

"W-w-who are you?" said the mare.

"Where's the hospital?" Alex asked. Neither of the ponies responded. "WHERE'S THE FUCKING HOSPITAL?!" he yelled.

"I-I'll show you. Follow me." the stallion said. The commander saw in his eyes that he was scared but he kept it under control. They ran through the streets of the large town till they reached the Hospital. A second after entering a nurse ran up with a stretcher in... Hoof?

"Two stab wounds; possibly more. One in between the third and fourth rib; may have nicked the aortal artery. The second one definitely hit the spleen." he said as he laid her on the stretcher. After a moment he hears the clopping of hooves behind him. (Dirty thoughts be gone!) Turning around he saw Twilight Sparkle and about three or four others walking up to him slowly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Before any of the ponies could respond everything around him faded and he could only see a bright white all around him. Looking around he saw a figure walking out of the light. It was a little girl with fare skin and was wearing a white dress. 'Make us whole daddy. Make us whole.' the phantom said. The commander said nothing and just stared into his dead daughters gouged out eyes. Before anything else could happen everything faded in and he found himself in a hospital room. Looking around he saw a midnight blue Alicorn pacing the room and standing near the doorway was a pastel white Alicorn that stood near the door. Sitting up he rubbed his head and looked around. Sunlight was pouring through the window to his left.

"You're finally awake! Do you feel strong enough to stand?" Luna asked.

"I think so. What happened? What's going on?" Alexander said as he stood up.

"We'll tell you on the way." Celestia told him. Following the two princesses out the door they were joined by a certain purple unicorn. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was puffy and red from crying. He didn't need to ask what was wrong, he already knew. The pink one was dead. Exiting the hospital they all step onto a large carriage pulled by four pegasai guards. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence the commander asked what happened.

"You blacked out and fell into a comma. We don't know why." Twilight said. Before he could respond Luna spoke.

"We didn't expect them to show up in Equiestria. Not now, not ever, but they're here."

"Who princess?" he asked.

"The Necromorphs."

Immediately the commander shifted into a different personality entirely. He started to take a mental inventory of everything onboard the ship that could be used to help fight the Necromorphs.

"Then I assumed right then." he said to himself.

"What?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Has there been an increase of reports of violence, mass hysteria, and hallucinations?"

"Now that you mention it yes. Yes there has been an increase of these things over the last few months. Why?"

"Then there's a Marker somewhere in Equiestria. I need you to take me to my ship."

"We're already heading there." Luna said. As she said this the carriage hit the ground, hard. As they stumbled out he looked around and saw the ship. Before he could take a single step the smell hit him. It was the smell of death.


	5. Chapter 4: Promises

Chapter 4

Location: 'EGS Bon Homme Richard' Crash Site/ Equiestria

Date: September 13, 2519

POV - Commander Alexander J. Styx

**A/N: Okay I have gotten a lot of hate for posting this on FIMFiction. But those assholes can suck it.**

Immediately he pulled out the plasma cutter. There were the bodies of ten to fifteen ponies lying near the nearest airlock. Stepping forward he walked carefully and slowly towards the airlock with both princesses and Twilight walking behind him. He saw two of the guards unhitch themselves. Before moving on he showed one of the unicorn guards how to fire, aim, and reload the pulse rifle. It was odd how he lacked a kinesis module but could still levitate things. Alex promised himself that he would ask him later. As they stepped into the airlock a security panel popped out of the wall.

"Please provide name, rank, and security override before continuing." said an electronic voice.

"Alexander James Styx. Commander. Security pass code: Lunar Eclipse." the door behind shut with a hiss and after a moment the door in front of them opened. Not surprisingly most of the lights in this area of the ship were already broken or flickering. Walking forward carefully they all head towards the bridge. Everything seemed fine until they actually got to the bridge. They found that the power had failed in this part of the ship and the doors had locked shut.

"My God. Alex you're fucking alive. You fucking bastard. Where have you been?" Donutt's voice said as a holographic apparition of him appeared in front of him.

"It's a long story. Where are you?"

"We're on the bridge. You've been with those pony things we have a few of them aboard."

"Open the fucking door we're right outside."

"Alright, opening it now." Donutt's voice said as the hologram disappeared and the doors to the bulkhead slowly opened up. Stepping inside all the four ponies that had been following him hesitantly step inside. Twilight's nervousness immediately disappears when she sees another Alicorn about a foot taller than her. Running up to her they do some sort of stupid song and dance. Looking around the Commander saw Ellie **(Note this is not the same Ellie as in the Dead Space games. This is my own character. But it just so happens that they have the same name)** and Donutt talking to each other quietly. Walking up to them he introduced Luna and Celestia.

"Pleasure to meet you your highnesses." Donutt said as he bowed to them. Both Ellie and Alex roll their eyes in response.

"I think the black one likes you." Ellie whispered in his ear as Donutt and Celestia talked.

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that she hasn't stopped staring at you this entire time."

"Whatever." the Commander ignored her. She was just trying to get under his skin like she usually does.

"Where's John at?" he asked Donutt.

"Med-bay." The Commander just cocked his eyebrow at him in response.

"Ellie decided that she was bored and lit his bunk on fire while he was sleeping in it."

"You never really told us why you don't like John?" the Commander asked.

"I just don't like him."

"Soooo what else is going on?"

"Other than the fact that we have Necromorphs running around the ship not much." Before the conversation could continue Twilight, the Alicorn from earlier, and another unicorn that was stark white and had electric blue hair walked up.

"Commander this is my niece Princess Cadence, and her husband Shinning Armor who is also the Captain of the Royal Guards." Princess Celestia said. After some other introductions of the surviving guards and scientists; and a couple minutes of idle conversation, Celestia called for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me every pony and sorry to interrupt, but what we need now is a plan. Are there any suggestions?" As soon as Celestia asked this all the ponies in the room stared at the three humans.

"We could always just nuke the Marker when we find it." Ellie suggested. All the ponies looked at her in confusion and before any of them could ask what a Nuke was Donutt butted in.

"First, where are we going to get a nuke? Second, even if we did have a nuke, how in actual fuck is that going to destroy the Marker? Remember, Isaac Clarke dropped an entire continent on the Red Marker, then the planet exploded, and they STILL found fragments of it. Don't even get me started on how John launched the Black Marker into the sun and the sun almost blew up."

"YOU ALMOST DESTROYED MY SUN!" Princess Celestia yelled.

"What's a nuke?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"Our sun is different from the one you control. A nuclear bomb is a weapon that literally splits an atom and causes a massive explosion of varying scale depending on the payload the missile carries. Also, we've figured out that we both instances were overkill. But you know what they say, best kill is overkill. We actually do have nukes on board." Pulling up an inventory he quickly checked what they had exactly, "We have two Archer, three Mantis, and one Long sword class nukes on-board. Before you ask yes I have a plan."

"And what is that?" asked the one called... Cadence?

"First we arm as many of your military and civilians as we possibly can with the weapons aboard this ship. Then we hold off the Necromorphs till we can find the Marker. After that we load it aboard one of the heavy lifters and launch it with a Long sword class warhead aboard and detonate it when it's in deep space."

"What if pieces of it survive?" asked Twilight Sparkle.

"They're in deep space, not our problem."

"That seems to easy." said one of the guards.

"It isn't easy. Besides the simpler the plan the more likely it is to succeed." After a moment he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Celestia.

"To go prep the weapons for transport your highness."

"I'll go with you!" Luna said loudly, "Y-You know... t-to help out." she continued when everyone in the room turned to look at her. The commander just shrugged and motioned for her to follow him. They travelled through the ships empty hallways in an awkward silence. He hadn't known her for very long and didn't know very much about her but he felt an odd connection with her. To Alex she had been acting strangely around him. Not the customary 'there's a Marker fucking with my mind,' but just... different than what he assumed was ordinary for her. He decided to ask Luna about it later.

"S-so Commander-" Luna began.

"Just call me Alex. Everyone else does."

"So A-Alex do you have any family?"

"I used to. Most of them died on Titan Station and those that survived died when the Necromorphs were released upon my world."

"O-Oh I'm so sorry."

After a couple minutes of asking questions back and forth they arrived at their destination. Opening the door there was the scent of rotting flesh coming from somewhere inside. Stepping inside he saw what appeared to be a Stalker sitting in the far corner and it was trying to attempt to eat the body of one of Luna's dead guards. Alex motioned for Luna to stay where she was and be quiet as he pulled out his Plasma Cutter and circled around the Stalker for a clearer shot. He didn't see the flame canister at his feet and tripped over it. The Stalker, upon hearing the disturbance, dove behind a crate of ammunition. After a moment it stuck its head out and then ran at him. He attempted to use Stasis on it but then remembered that his Stasis module had been torn off when they crashed on this planet. Aiming the Plasma Cutter he fired three shots and its right arm came off. Then the Cutter clicked as it jammed. Before he could do anything the stalked tackled him and stabbed him in his shoulder.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he pulled out the pistol and fired repeatedly into its' chest. Killing it he rolled out from underneath it and stood up. Before he could do anything he heard Luna scream. Standing up he ran to where he left the princess. As she came within sight he saw her horn was glowing and the air in front of her was shimmering. Beyond the shield was an ordinary Slasher. As Alex ran he grabbed a Line gun and a few line racks. Loading it he aimed and fired. The Slasher was literally cut in half as it was hit. Walking up to it he stomped on it a couple times and it fell still. Stepping in front of Luna the shimmering in front of her disappeared and she collapsed to the floor.

"Hey, are you alright princess?" he asked as he kneeled in front of her.

"It's my right fore hoof." she said as she winced in pain. Coaxing her to slowly extend said fore hoof, he quickly inspected the injury. From her elbow to about an inch above her wrist. The wound had probably been inflicted when the Slasher had attacked her. It was deep and many of the muscles in her leg and been cut. There was blood flowing freely from the wound. Not enough to be life threatening, but enough to be worried. As he got up to get a Med-pack a hologram of Ellie's head appeared to his right.

"Hey asshole, is everything all right down there?"

"Yeah, We were attacked by Necro's and Luna was injured. Nothing to serious, but it's still pretty bad. I'll patch her up and then start sending the weapons down to the flight deck. Also tell Donutt to start making these ponies some suits. It doesn't matter what kind." he said as he walked back to Luna with the Med-pack.

"Roger that. I'll go prep the V-310." she said and the holo disappeared.

"Here, bite on this." he told her as he gave her a rag. As she bit on the rag he poured the liquid over the wound. She winced in pain and her eyes watered but then she relaxed as the painkiller immediately took effect. Being extremely careful he tenderly wrapped her hoof in gauze.

"Now I'm no doctor," before he could go on Luna giggled and said, "I can tell." The Commander rolled his eyes and he smiled for the first time in a long time.

"I suggest that you stay off that hoof as much as possible for the next few days." he said as he helped her up.

"So what did you do before you became a soldier?" the princess asked him as he began to load crates of weapons and ammunition onto the cargo elevator that would take them to the flight deck.

"I was a bouncer at a night club." he said.

"Oh..." she looked at the ground for a moment and then looked up and smiled.

"I just want to thank you." she told him as she slowly walked over to the Commander.

"For what?" he grunted as he pushed a crate of line guns towards the elevator. Turning around to get the crate of ammunition, Luna stood on her hind legs and hugged him.

"For saving me." she whispered in his ear before doing something completely unexpected, she kissed him! After a few seconds she broke away and laid her head on his shoulder. Alexander didn't resist. He just stood there and returned the hug. 'Did I just kiss a pony and like it?' he thought to himself.

He definitely felt something for her but he didn't know if it was love or not. Hell he didn't even know what love felt like anymore.

"Sister are you alr-... oh..." said a familiar voice. Looking to his left he saw Princess Celestia and four of her guards. Startled Princess Luna jumped off of him.

"I-I'm sorry Tia." Luna mumbled as she pawed at the metal deck beneath her hooves. Celestia walked up to her sister and wrapped one wing around her smaller sister.

"Luna, there is no need to apology. You love who you love. You just have to hope that the one you love, loves you back." As she said the last part he glared at Alex. After a minute Celestia walked up to him and stared at him.

"Break her heart and I break your legs." she whimpered in his ear. Something told the Commander that she wasn't joking. After talking to her sister for a few minutes, the sun princess left and two of her guards stayed behind. He noticed that one of them was using his magic to hold a force gun. On the way to the armory Luna had explained to him what magic was and how the different species of ponies used them. It didn't seem to follow the laws of physics but he decided not to question it. He sent a message to Ellie to let her know that the last shipment was on its way.

"Hey Alex, you there?" he heard Donutt's voice call over the comm.

"I read you, go ahead."

"Princess Celestia just informed us that there have been a massive number of reports saying that there have been a substantial increase of suicide, mass hysteria, homicide, and reports of highly aggressive monsters that just won't die in Manehatten."

"Necromorphs."

"Pretty much. The princess wants at least one of us to go. Any suggestions?"

"I'll go. Tell John that nap time's over. I want him to go prep two A.A.V's and a gunship."

"Roger that. I'll go get him up now." and with that the channel closed. Reaching out he grabbed a Pulse Rifle and plenty of ammunition for his pistol, Plasma Cutter, and the Pulse Rifle. The Plasma Cutter, while the rest of the military didn't use it as a weapon, was adopted as the standard issue weapon for Rangers. Stretching, he cracked his back and stood up straight. Looking around he saw Luna was sitting next to him.

"It's happening isn't it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry." he said as he walked to the door. As he was about to open it Luna turned him around and kissed him again.

"Before you go I-I wan.." the rest of her sentence was lost as she fell silent.

"What did you say?"

"B-before you go I wanted y-you to know that I l-love you!" she yelled and hugged him tighter.

"I-I don't know what to say." he said. Alex was confused. He couldn't figure out how he felt towards her. On one hand he loved but on the other she was a pony. A fucking pony.

"Tell me you love me!" she said as she buried her head into his armored chest. He hesitated for a second and then remembered what Celestia had told him.

"I-I love you to." he stammered. After a few minutes she let him go and then had him promise her that he would come back safely.

"I promise."

"Pinkie Pie promise me."

"What the hell is that?" So Luna quickly showed him

"Ughhh, fine. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." he said. She kissed him one last time before he left to go to the flight deck. Jogging down stairs and through hallways, he quickly reached the flight deck. Alex only had to stop twice to take care of Necromorphs that got in his way. Reaching the flight deck he saw the gunship was fueled and ready to go. As he stepped further onto the flight deck he saw about twenty of the Royal Guards embarking the Armored Assault Vehicles. As he walked to the closest one Ellie jogged up to him.

"The V-310 launched and is taking weapons to their capital city. The gunship is ready to go."

"Roger that. Lets get this show on the road people!" he yelled as he got aboard the A.A.V." the troop bay became dark as the door closed. With a jerk the unship picked them up and flew off to Manehatten.

Quote of the Day: "Cupcakes is best clopfic."


	6. Chapter 5: No lies

Chapter 5

Location: Manehatten/ Equestria

Date: September 14, 2519

POV - Alexander James Styx

"Okay in a few minutes we'll be landing in front of city hall. You will secure city hall first and then wait for more reinforcements. Once you have about a hundred guards in position spread out and clear the city. Remember to tell your men to stick together. If one of your men gets separated from his squad, have him stay where he is and the squad will come to him. Also don't get stuck in a corner. Mobility is the key ingredient in killing Necromorphs." Alex told the Captain in front of him.

"How will we know when we're on the ground?" Shining Armor asked. The unicorn guard had a good point. You couldn't see outside unless you were in the drivers seat up front.

"When we fall about four thousand feet straight down." as the Commander said this Shining's already white face paled.

"That doesn't sound very safe."

"It's not." As he said this there was a gut wrenching drop as the gunship released its hold on the two A.A.V.s. They fell and after a full minute there was a bone crunching shock as the transport vehicle hit the ground.

"Every pony out!" Shining Armor yelled as the ramp at the rear of the A.A.V fell to the ground. The A.A.V.s then rolled into better tactical positions once everyone had disembarked. The assault vehicles were originally created by EarthGov to quell rebellions, but they soon found out they were just as useful at killing Necromorphs. With four machine guns facing every direction, a 155 millimeter cannon, and six inches of solid Titanium armor, it was needless to say it was pretty overpowered. It could be controlled by a robotic Artificial Intelligence or by a controller back on the Bon Homme Richard. As he looked around, he noticed something wasnt quite right. Normally with a city as big as this there would be bodies laying all over the place, burning buildings, and there would be that organic shit growing everywhere, but there was none of this. Just one big empty city.

"Hey fucktard, you receiving?" he heard Ellie ask over the radio.

"I'm here, go ahead."

"This is too weird. There are no signs of Necro's and I'm getting no signs of them on thermal. Also John told me that he was ale to acquire the Marker's signal but it vanished before he could triangulate it."

"Describe vanished."

"Those were his words not mine."

"Alright, the L.Z.'s clear. Discharge the cargo and then I'm coming aboard; there's nothing more for me to do here."

"Roger that coming down," Ellie said as the gunship began to descend. Once it was on the ground the bay doors swung open and he saw several unicorn ponies pushing out crates of ammunition and weapons. When they were finished he jumped on board and sat down in one of the crew seats. After a few seconds, Alex fell into that familiar sleep that soldiers know so well. The kind of sleep where you could wake up at a moments notice and fight.

POV - Unknown

Location: Mars Military Research and TrainingCenter

"Sir, I have something you need to know," said a short and skinny man with short gray hair.

"I swear to God, if you've come back to tell me why the Null batch should be terminated, again, I'll have you shot," said a tall burly man who was probably in his early fifties.

"Actually, no sir. The scouting ship Firefly, I think the name was, just sent back a report detailing they have found a very... interesting thing." the small man said as he handed the larger man a few papers.

"And why are you telling me this? Shouldn't this go to the Mining operation."

"Well the report wasn't very clear but the Captain suggested that this is a Diamond mine." the scientist said as he handed the general a data-pad. As he looked at it his eyebrows slowly raised.

"Are you sure this is accurate?"

"Positive sir. This is a one of a kind planet."

"But this is beyond even the galaxy proper."

"But not by very much sir. Only by a couple of light-years. Besides sir this is a perfect place to move the project. Out of the prying eyes of the public."

"Alright. Dismissed." as the scientist walked out of the general's office. The large man thought about the possibilities. If he didn't move the operation, or at least the unsavory parts of it, somewhere more discreet, then it would be shut down. At the moment, the current base of operations was as well known as Area 51 was during the mid twentieth and early twenty first centuries. Since it was the space age of mankind, it was fairly easy to charter a space fairing ship for low orbit passes over planets. And that meant that the conspiracy theorists had a way of getting information that the government didn't want them to. While they did not deal with alien artifacts or anything like that, they still had top secret projects being run constantly. Reaching over to a nearby communications board he called logistics.

"This is the Logistic-"

"I know what the fuck it is," the general growled.

"How may we help you General?"

"You can start by shutting up. Second I want two frigates and a research vessel ready to go to an unspecified location ready to depart in twelve hours."

"I'll get right on it sir." After shutting down that channel he opened another.

"This is Doctor... oh... hello general," said a scientist.

"I want the Null, Alpha, Crimson, and Theta batches ready for deployment in ten hours."

"B-but sir, the theta batch just go-"

"You still haven't told me why I care. Make it happen doctor," and with that he closed the comm. channel. Leaning back, he smiled and propped his feet on his desk. Today was turning out to be a good day. Oh yes, a good day indeed.

**Quote of the Day: "It was to mainstream to be mainstream. So you decided to be a hipster... but that was to mainstream."**


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble

Chapter 6

Location: Mars Military Research and Training Center

Date: September 14, 2519

**A/N: If you know what the names in this chapter are a reference to I salute you for having true faith to said fandom.**

POV - Captain Ordo N-11

"Captain you're not allowed in there. You can't go in." said a security guard as Ordo walked towards the doorway.

"Watch me." he told him as he continued to walk forward.

Sir this is your last warning." the guard said as he reached for his taser... not that it would have any affect while the Null was wearing his armor. Stepping in front of the guard, Ordo placed his armored fist under the guard's chin and ejected the built in blade. The blade was pressed up against the mans nose and a single drop of blood fell.

"G-Go right in sir."

"I thought so." Ordo said as he walked through the door. Most people thought the Null class were mentally unstable, uncommandable, psychotic, and should be terminated; but they got the job done and produced unparalleled results. As he walked through the doors and into the room beyond he got quite a few odd looks but none of these people were stupid enough to speak up. Stepping up to a table he waited till one of the four men sitting there acknowledge him. These four were the training sergeants tasked with teaching over a thousand men on how to be a Ranger.

"Yes son?" asked one of them.

"Sergeant we've located a very..." looking around, Ordo realized how public his was, "Sergeant can I have a word in private."

"Of course son." Standing up the Sergeant followed Ordo into an unused area of the barracks.

"Kal, Command thinks they may have found Commander Styx and the EGS Bon Home Richard."

"Styx! That son of a bitch has been missing for over a year. Are you sure this is accurate?"

"I hacked straight into their mainframe last night. The General wants to deploy the Nulls, Alpha, Crimson, and Theta batches to interdict."

"That's over a thousand men. I don't think EarthGov would send that many to rescue one man. Something else is going on here. When are you deploying?"

"Four hours."

"Well boy I'll see you when you get back." the Sergeant turned and walked back to his card game. Walking out into the hallway he checked his data-pad and walked off. He had a few things to take care of before leaving.

POV - Alexander James Styx

Stepping off the gunship, Alex walked across the grassy field. He saw the large town of Ponyville in the distance. The gunship took off and flew back to Manehatten. Walking across a small bridge, he thought about the many things going through his mind at the moment. The first was the mysterious disappearing marker, second was how they were going to get back to one of Earth's colonies, and the one that was at the forefront of his mind was what to do with the Luna situation. As he walked across the bridge something flashed and caught his eyes. Looking to his left he saw a small freshwater stream. Alex was amazed. Back on Earth, most of the water was so contaminated that you couldn't touch it without being killed. And the few rivers and lakes that weren't contaminated were so heavily protected that you couldn't get within a hundred yards of it without stepping on a landmine or being shot on site.

"Alex!" a voice called out. Turning to his left he saw five ponies walking towards him.

"Yes?" he asked the lavender colored unicorn.

"W-What happened in Manehatten?" said a timid pegasus that if memory served correctly was called Fluttershy.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. And that's what's bothering me." Alex said as he leaned against the railing of the bridge.

"But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. Now comes the hard part"

"And what is that darling?" Rarity asked.

"We wait." Before any of them could say anything John called Alex on the radio.

"Hey commander can you hear me now?"

"Yeah I can hear you." the commander asked as he motioned for Twilight and her friends to lead him back to Ponyville.

"Well I picked up a signal that I think you might be interested in."

"The Marker?" Alex asked.

"No this is different. It started broadcasting an hour ago but there was to much interference. I'll patch it through to you." John's voice faded and after a moment there was a large amount of static and Alex had to strain to hear what was being said.

"EGS Bon Homme Richard this is the USM Firefly. We have picked up your Red Zero and are inquiring if you still require assistance. This message will repeat every sixty seconds until you respond."

"So what do you think we... god damn it. The signals gone. But there was a burst of Chereknov radiation before it disappeared. Do you know what that means?"

"That a Nuclear weapon just entered or exited Shockspace."

"... And you don't see that as a problem?"

"No. It just means that they were recalled by their Command or they have better places to be. Let me know if anything happens." Alex said as he stepped inside Twilight's house.

"So what do you girls do for fun around here?"

POV - Captain Ordo N-11

Ordo walked briskly down the corridor. The EGS Sands **(Yes Legendary I just made that reference) **was about to drop out of Shockspace, deploy two Clone Commando Squads, reenter Shockspace, stand off a half light-year away from the system and await word from the Commandos. Stepping onto the bridge Ordo saluted the Captain and waited for him to acknowledge his presence.

"Yes soldier?"

"Sir I request to go down to the planet's surface with the Clone Commandos."

"Normally I would say no seeing as we only have six Null clones left in the fleets' arsenal, but seeing how you would probably disobey orders and go anyways I'm going to have to officially say no... but I have been having an eye site problem lately."

"Is it a permanent prognosis sir?"

"It's as permanent as you need it to be. Now get going the briefing starts in five minutes."

"Thank you sir, and people say Clones and non-Clones can't get along." Ordo said as he turned and walked out. As he walked down the ships hallways, both enlisted men and officers stepped out of his way. Either you were a Null's friend or they were instant death on legs and most people didn't want to find out. Stepping into the briefing room he saw both Omega and Delta Squads waiting for the meeting to start. Almost as soon as Ordo stepped in a door in back opened and a young Ensign walked in.

"Good evening men... Captain."

As one both Omega and Delta Squads stood up and shouted, "Good Morning Sir!"

"At ease. Now lets begin." the Ensign began as a hologram of a planet appeared before them. "Command, and no one we know of has named this planet, so for the time being, we will call this Planet X. Planet X is much like Earth was before the first Industrial Revolution. There are indigenous species, some of which appear to be sentient or semi sentient. Your mission is to scout out this planet and prepare a landing zone for our research ship to land. Any questions?"

"Sir if any of the native species are sentient and are hostile, what is our engagement policy?" asked Darman, Omega's demolitions expert.

"If they are hostile... shoot to kill, with extreme prejudice. Any more questions... no? Good. Get your gear together you leave in fifteen. Both Omega and Delta stood on their feet, saluted, and then walked out the door, heading to the R. , the Rapid Insertion Vehicles. They moved with a purpose, because they had a job to do, and by god they were going to do it.

**Quote of the Day: "I know you're not a Marine! Marines shoot straight!" my Staff Sergeant to a bunch of Iraqi soldiers during a firefight.**


	8. Chapter 7: Discoveries

Chapter 7

Location: Planet X

Date: September 15, 2519

Time: 0100

POV - Clone Captain Ordo N-11

They all walked silently through the forest, silenced Pulse Rifles raised and ready to fire. They were all efficient killers. They were what rebels and Necromorphs had nightmares about. The Clones had been _created _to do one thing and one thing only; to kill. The Commandos were all trained to work as small teams to take down entire military bases and liberate entire planets from Necromorphs. They had been trained to do everything from sabotage to assassination. But the Null ARC was at an entirely different level than the Commandos. Advanced Recon Commandos had been trained to do exactly what the RCs did but do it alone. To quote Ordo's training sergeant, 'you boys are one man armies.' He wasn't joking either. Ordo had completed more missions than an entire battalion of normal clones, known to both RCs and ARCs as meat cans. Reaching a safe area Ordo signaled all eight men to stop and gather round. Looking at each of them he gave a brief glance at their armor. Their armor was extremely light and durable. So durable that they could take a direct hit from a rocket launcher and then shrug it off and keep fighting. The ARCs armor as slightly different. While the RCs were a light gray in color, the ARCs were a matte black.

"Okay this is where we are... approximately." Ordo said as he set a map of the local area to the teams' RIGs.

"Approximately? You know how to inspire a man." said Sev, Delta's sniper.

"And this is where the Bon Homme Richard is. We make contact with the crew and tell them to stay the hell away from us. If there are no survivors from their crash we do some Resource Denial. But there is one problem," Ordo said, ignoring Sev, "based on the USM Firefly's aerial scans of the area indicate that the only safe route is to go right through this medium sized town." He continued as he pointed to an area of the map that was about halfway between the teams and the Bon Homme Richard.

"Fi," he said pointing to Omega's smartass and sniper. ", d Sev. I want you up here to provide any support we need if we run into trouble." he said highlighting a cliff about half a kilometer away from the town.

"Awwww Captain you're finally letting me have my romantic night out."

"You try anything and I'll rip your head off." Sev growled.

"Relax I don't roll that way. Anyways if you did that Ordo would rip off a limb and beat you with the wet end. But don't worry I hear they're getting better at replacing any nonessential body parts." Fi said.

"I don't know about you but I like my head on my shoulders." said Fixer, Delta's technical specialist.

"Exactly, nonessential body parts."

"Alright let's move." Ordo told them.

Everyone stood up and jogged into the night. As soon as they were about a mile from the town Fi and Sev split off to go 'hiking with extreme prejudice,' as one of his brother ARCs liked to say. As they reached the towns outer edge they got a message from Fi and Sev sating that they were in position and ready to go. Most of the houses had their lights turned off and the curtains drawn for the night. But there was one large house near the center of town that appeared to be made from a tree that had all its lights on. Staying well away from this house they slowly made their way through the town unopposed. Then, suddenly, when they were about two thirds of the way through they all heard a scream. In unison they all turned towards the disturbance, Pulse Rifles raised, ready for anything. Then a small Technicolor pony run out of an alley and right past them. Hearing something crash in the dark they turned and slowly entered the alley. As they slowly approached it a large creature burst out and growled. Recognizing it for the Brute it was they all opened fire. Their silenced weapons making little sound at all. Little sound that is until another one came up from behind them.

"Fuck this shit! Darman use the Contact Beam!" Ordo told him.

"Yes sir!" Darman said as he pulled out his favorite toy. As soon as it was charged up he fired. The combined fire of three Pulse Rifles firing at each one would bring them down in about a minute but they didn't have that kind of time. The first one keeled over and the second one followed suit soon after. Not checking to see if they were dead or not they hightailed it out of there. Quickly reaching the forest beyond.

"Fi, Sev, meet us here." Ordo told them as he sent them coordinates of a bog about half a kilometer north.

"A little busy here Ordo." Sev said over the sound of gunfire.

"What's going on?" asked Delta's Sergeant, Boss.

"Well we're about to get our guts torn out by Necro's, we were attacked by some weird half lion half bird things carrying swords and spears, and we have our backs against a cliff. Situation normal." said Fi.

"Sir what do you suggest we do?" asked Niner, Omega's Sergeant. Thinking for a moment Ordo came to a quick decision.

"Okay here's what we're going to do, Delta you're going to get to Fi and Sev. Omega we're going to continue the mission. As soon as you're done Delta, get to the Bon Homme Richard."

"Yes sir!" they all chorused.

POV - Alexander James Styx

Alex walked into the kitchen looking for something to drink. Preferably something with an alcoholic content but he would settle for anything right now. He was trying to stay awake to prevent the nightmares from consuming him again. As he filled a glass with water there was a loud bang from outside. Startled, he jumped and the glass of water spilled all over the clothes that Rarity had insisted he wear so that ponies wouldn't have to look at his 'absolutely dreadful outfit.' Hearing someone laugh behind him he turned around to see his brother.

"You always were so scared of everything big brother. And that's why I died. Because of your inability." the figure said as it slowly glided towards Alex. As it moved towards him Alex backed up.

"I did my best to save you and Vivian." the Commander said as his back hit the wall behind him.

"But that wasn't good enough now was it Alex? How can you save these ponies when you couldn't even save your own daughter and brother? After EarthGov re captured Isaac Clarke, they cloned him and had you shoot that clone in front of thousands of people. Then they gave you a medal for it to. You had such a wonderful and glorious career, but that all came crashing down when you were ordered to take back Earth. In short you failed and you know what EarthGov's punishment for failure is."

Then the figure of his brother disappeared. Blinking and shaking his head he found himself staring into the eyes of a pony. As that pony pulled back their head he found he was staring at Luna.

"Are you all right?" she asked him. Looking around he saw he was in the corner of Twilight's kitchen and curled up in a ball, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Nightmares is all." he said shakily as Luna sat down next to him. He realized he was shaking and willed himself to stop. He shut his eyes and drew up his legs and rested his head on his knees. After a moment Alex felt Luna wrap a hoof around his shoulders. He didn't resist, in fact he leaned into her and he rested his head on her shoulder. Growing tired he slowly shut his eyes and let sleep take him.

Alex woke up some time later. Opening his eyes and looking around he saw he was still in the same place as last night. Luna was still holding him and he felt the gentle rising and falling of her chest as she breathed. Her fur felt soft and warm against his skin. Carefully unwrapping himself from her hooves he stood up and picked her up without waking her. His neck and back were sore and he staggered at her unexpected weight as he picked her up. Slowly walking into Twilight's living he layed her on the couch. Stepping outside he breathed in the fresh morning air. Alex noticed that there was a large gathering of ponies down the street. Curious, he walked over to them to see what was going on. As he approached them he saw there were multiple guards holding them back.

"Commander!" he heard one on of the guards yell. Looking over he saw a pegasus guard land next to him.

"The names Solar Flare. Anyways the Captain said he wanted you to look at something."

"Look at what?" Alex asked as they pushed their way through the crowd of ponies.

"I don't know. But whatever it is its in that tent." the guard said as he pointed to a tent in front an alley. Walking over, he entered the white tent. He saw two dead Necromorphs. Both were about a meter and a half tall and about two long; and both had a massive hole in their chest. On a closer inspection he saw that they were pockmarked with bullet holes. Armor Piercing rounds by the looks of it. He was confused. None of Ponyville's population had received a shipment of weapons yet and the guards had just arrived this morning. Alex sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was too early for this and it frustrated that he had yet another mystery on his hands. He turned around and walked out.

POV - Clone Captain Ordo N-11

"Shift your asses Omega, my dead grandmother runs faster than you!" Ordo yelled as they ran.

"You don't have a dead grandmother!" yelled Atin, Omega's technical specialist. Turning around Ordo let out a burst of fire from the Pulse Rifle to their pursuers. On their way to the rendezvous point they ran into what they assumed was a rotein patrol of pegasai in shiny gold armor.

"Command this is Null Arc N-11, come in command." Ordo said calmly as he ran.

"Null N-11 this is Command what can we do for you today?" an identical voice asked.

"We have been compromised repeat we have been compromised."

"How did you fuck up this time? You know what don't answer that. One moment please..." their was a click as the radio channel was closed only to reopen a moment later, "The forty fourth company is on its way. Repeat the forty fourth company is on its way."

"Have them land at these coordinates." Ordo said as he sent them the coordinates of a large field about a mile ahead of them.

"Roger that coordinates received. ETA forty minutes." the clone on the other side of the radio channel said. Then there was a click as the comm. channel was closed.

"Delta change of plans. Instead of meeting here we're meeting with the Forty Fourth Infantry Company here." Ordo told Delta as he sent them the coordinates.

"Roger that. What happened to doing this without a hitch." replied Boss.

"That was cancelled, just like your love life." Fi said.

"You know we can always rescue Sev and not you."

"Come on you wouldn't do that you love me."

"Watch us." said Scorch, Delta's demolitions expert. Ordo sighed and let them have their fun. It was odd, Ordo felt like he had left a something behind in that town. It was very rare that his instincts were wrong.

"Omega we're going back. We forgot something."

"What! Why?" asked Niner, Omega's sergeant.

"Just do it." Ordo told them as he turned around and ran back. The pegasai that had been chasing them stopped to prevent themselves from smashing into them, but Ordo didn't. He ran through their ranks stabbing and hitting any who got in his way.

"Command, cancel those coordinates. Sending new coordinates now please confirm."

"Coordinates received. Revising orders now."

POV - Fi Clone Commando RC-1108

Both Fi and Sev layed on top of the tallest building in the town. They had moved to this building about two hours ago after they overheard Ordo ordering Omega to go back. It was technically disobeying orders but they felt that it was necessary seeing that the Forty Fourth was going to get there before Omega.

"Would you look at that?" Sev said to himself as he stared through the spotter's scope.

"Look at what? The yellow mare leading a family of ducks somewhere, its kinda of entertaining?" Fi asked as he stared through the sniper rifle's oversized scope.

"You scare me sometimes... and that's saying something. No I'm talking about the guy standing next to that one white one with purple hair about three meters away from that candy place." Sev told Fi.

"You mean the red guy pulling that cart of... are those diamonds?!" Fi said.

"No you idiot! The guy next to him."

"Oh him! Is that who I think it is?"

"Unless my eyes are deceiving me, yes." After a few blinks, Fi opened a radio channel with Captain Ordo.

"Uhm Captain we may have a problem."

**Quote of the Day: "In a fight between Texas and Texas Chuck Norris wins."**


	9. Chapter 8: Unusual Occurances

Chapter 8

Location: Ponyville/ Equestria

Date: September 15, 2519

POV - Fi Clone Commando 1108

"I'm bored." Sev complained as they continued to watch the recently discovered Commander Styx.

"I'm not. Name me any other army where you get custom hand crafted Verpine Sniper Rifles." Fi countered as he stared through the sniper's scope.

"The Verpine army."

"Do they even have an army?"

"Do they need one?" Sev responded.

"Good point. Wait a minute I got something. Shit! We have a complication." Fi said as he shifted to the right slightly.

"What did you do now?"

"I'm about to do something you're not going to like." Fi said as he lined up a shot.

"... and that is? Wait. I think I know what you're talking about." Sev said as he backed up and pulled out a rappelling line.

"Yeah. I'll stay here, you get to the Commander."

POV - Sev Clone Commando 2465

"Alright. See you on the other side Ad'ika." Sev told Fi as he leaned back and fast roped down. As soon as he was down he raised his rifle and ran to the Commander.

"Sir!" Sev yelled as he ran at him. The Commander turned and his hand went to his side where his pistol lay.

"Identify yourself soldier."

"Sir, Recon Commando 2465 reporting. I need to get you out of here." Sev said as Fi's sniper rifle went off.

"I need to get my armor first." Commander Styx said as he turned to run towards a nearby building. Approaching one that had apparently been cut out of a tree, he just kicked down the door to save time. Running up a set of stairs he ran into a room. A couple minutes later he ran back outside with an assortment of gear.

"What's the situation?"

"There is a large Necromorph force approaching the town. The Forty Fourth Infantry Company is on its way but they're still about thirty minutes out."

POV - Alexander James Styx

Alex thought for a moment. He didn't want to abandon Ponyville, but based on what the Private had told him it was too big to hold off. He walked down the stairs and saw that Luna was awake now. Probably because he had kicked the door.

"I'm not going to abandon this town to die. I will stay and fight."

"Sir it's going to take a miracle to win this fight."

"The galaxy doesn't do miracles son, it only gives you what you take from it."

"What's going on?" Luna asked. Alex stepped outside and a certain lavender unicorn joined Alex, Luna, and the Commando.

"Necromorphs." Alex didn't need to say anything else, they came to the grim conclusion on their own. "Luna, Twilight I need you to get everyone out of here."

"I'm going to stay." Luna told everyone present.

"I'm not asking you to leave. I'm asking for you to get all the ponies out of here. When the Forty Fourth Infantry arrives they'll need to be able to move unhindered. Civilians will just get in their way." Alex told her as they all reached the edge of town. This is where Manehattens population went. The Hive Mind that controlled these Necromorphs was actually semi intelligent. Alex stood on top of a hill and stared down at the charging Necromorphs.

"Sir we have two Commando teams on their way. They're still about three minutes away." Sev said as another Commando ran up to them. This one wore the exact same grey military combat armor as the other Commando but had what looked like blood pouring out where the visor that covered his eyes was. On closer inspection he saw that it was just paint. Slung across his back was a Verpine Sniper Rifle that was almost as tall as he was. I his arms he carried a modified Pulse Rifle. It had a shorter barrel and stock but looked like it could carry more ammunition than the standard one.

"I'm Commando 1108 sir, otherwise known as Fi. Hopefully Sev here hasn't been boring you too much

sir." the tall soldier said.

"I killed myself twice... but then I got better." Alex said with a lopsided grin. As he said this about twenty or thirty Royal Guards some wearing the god Centurion Guard livery while others whore the more imposing armor that Luna's guards favored. They all carried some sort of weapon. The Pegasai and Earth Ponies carried Plasma Cutters in their mouths while the unicorns used their magic to carry the heavier weapons. Showing them all the best places to take cover they sat and waited for the Necromorphs to get within range.

"I'm scared." whimpered Twilight as Alex saw her friends approach.

"Good, fear lets you know when you're going to die."

"How is that a good thing!?" yelled an orange colored pony.

"It makes you fight harder." Alex told them. Before any could respond there was the sound of gunfire as the Necromorphs came within range. Alex turned around but didn't take part in the fighting. He couldn't order the guards on what to do ad fight at the same time. If they had been human soldiers he could have but these guards have never fought Necromorphs before.

"We're all gonna die!" he heard someone yell.

"When all hope is lost, only then does life acquire that sharp focus that defines who we are and what we have become!" the Commander yelled back. But one by one the guards began to fall until there were only ten guards, both commandos, Luna, Twilight, Twilight's friends, and the Commander left. Alex sighed and made a decision.

"Pull back thirty meters. Move!" he yelled over the gunfire. Everyone but one pony followed his order instantly. And this is what cost the marshmallow white mare her life. After a moment of hesitation she turned to follow her friends but a Spitter did what it did best. The acid hit her in her hind legs and she fell. Almost immediately a couple Lurkers pounced on her.

"NO!" yelled the cyan colored Pegasus as she turned to help her but Alex tackled her to the ground.

"Let me go!" she said as she struggled to get free.

"No You go to help her you WILL die. I am not going to let that happen. Do you understand?" Alex asked as he continued to hold her down. After a moment she nodded and a tear fell from her eye. As he got off of her (**dirty thoughts be gone!) **he heard a constant drone from behind him, Alex didn't need to turn around to see what it was. It was a B-985 heavy bomber, able to carry massive payloads and four of them could level a large city with a single pass. As he stood there three of them flew over and a moment later the forest beyond the medium sized field was engulfed in fire. A very familiar smell assaulted his nose.

"You smell that!?" he yelled to Luna over the all the gunfire.

"Smell what!?" She yelled back.

"You smell that... that's Napalm. Nothing else in the galaxy smells like that! God I love the smell of Napalm in the morning."Alex said as another two bombers flew overhead and the ground before them erupted in multiple explosions. As the bombers flew up and away twenty or thirty gunships descended and landed. As soon as the ramps were lowered, troops rushed out. All the troops wore a bright white armor that shined in the morning light. As they established a perimeter a large burly man walked up to Alex and Luna. He had short grey hair and a similarly colored mustache. His face and neck was extremely pale, a condition that was common among officers and pilots who spent too much time aboard ships. Alex saw the four silver stars that tested on his shoulders. Immediately he stood at attention and saluted the general.

"At ease boy. No need to be formal. Who's this?" he asked in a very thick accent that Alex couldn't recognize. The general seemed genially happy yet pompous and arrogant.

"This is Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria." Alex said to the general.

"Hello princess. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said as he held out his hand. Luna tentatively took it. After a moment of watching the soldiers advance into the forest Alex turned to the general.

"Can I ask you a question sir?" the Commander asked.

"Of course son. You don't need to request permission. I, unlike most officers actually would like to hear the opinions of my men." the general said as he pulled out a cigar and lighter.

"Sir who are these men? I have never seen any military unit so well trained and disciplined other than the Rangers."

"These men are the pride and joy of the EarthGov military. To hell with security protocols, a man that has been through as much as you have deserves to know. This project started about nine years ago. We didn't want to admit it but there were less and less men enlisting. So to keep our military at full capacity we started Project NIGHTINGALE. The objective was to create a clone army that was completely loyal to EarthGov and use it to wipe out any resistance against us. But then there was the Aegis VII incident. After that there were more and more reports of Necromorphs in other Colonies. Most of the Markers found there were government made but a couple were true alien artifacts. So we decided to use our new 'weapon,' for lack of a better term, against the Necromorphs." the general said. Alex just stood there and stared at him. To be honest Alex wasn't surprised with any of this.

"Son, I really need to ask a favor of you." he said as he turned to Alex.

"Sir."

"I am lacking experienced leaders. While the Clone Commanders are good at leading their troops, they're lacking in terms of ingenuity. I want you to take charge of the Third and Fifth Battalions. Also you will have a company of commandos and four ARCs at your disposal as well." Alex quickly did the math and the answer shocked him. He would have over six thousand men at his disposal. If you threw in the air support and tanks that accompanied all this, Alex could theoretically reduce this entire planet to molten slag. The general seemed to mistake Alex's silence for he continued talking, "You will of course receive a promotion and a pay raise but that will have to come later."

"Yes sir! Thank you sir!" Alex said with false enthusiasm.

"That's the spirit son! Now if you'll excuse me I have other things to attend to." the general said as he walked away.

"He seems... overly enthusiastic... in a bad way." Luna said as they watched him walk away.

"Yeah, most generals in my military are extremely arrogant, have their head so far up their ass that they can't take a shit without help, think they're god, or all three." Alex said with disgust. As he said this two soldiers jogged up to him.

"Sir, Clone I-6324/55678 reporting sir. We have the area secure within a four square mile area and are setting up a Base of Operations. Also you will have two officers reporting within the next two hours sir." the Sergeant yelled over the loud sound of engines as troop transports landed in the field.

"Buy'ce **(pronounced boy see)** off kid." Alex said. Everyone, ponies included, looked at him in confusion.

"Your helmet." Alex clarified. The soldier hesitated a moment and then reached up and removed his helmet. He had olive skin and sharp green eyes. His hair was a light brown and cut extremely short. He looked young... too young.

"What's your name Sergeant?"

"Clone I-" the clone began.

"Not your number, your name." Alex emphasized. The clone looked uncomfortable and shifted slightly.

"... Jaing... sir." Jaing said.

"Alright Sergeant... dismissed." Both troopers walked quickly away, both eager to leave. He looked out to the makeshift landing field that a platoon of soldiers had cleared from the nearby forest. As the final transport discharged more soldiers, the troops they formed up. Alex did some mental math and decided to wait about two weeks before he started any major campaigning against the Necromorphs. As the both battalions formed up to await my inspection, three officers walked up to me and saluted. The first one was the same height as all the other clones, exactly six feet tall. He wore an upgraded version of the normal soldier armor. It was bulkier and was a matte black with red highlights. On his right shoulder pauldron was a picture of a silver eagle to signify his rank as a Captain. Standing on his left was another officer that had blue and green colored armor. He held a Pulse Rifle that had a flaming skull painted on the stock. On his right shoulder was two silver bars to tell the world he was a Lieutenant. On the Captains left was a shorter man with brown hair and a brown eye. He had an eye patch over his left eye and wore blue jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Sir, I am Clone Captain Ordo, this is Lieutenant Jones, and Ensign Glenn." the Captain said as all three saluted.

"Hello Captain, Lieutenant, and Ensign. I want to get this straight right now, I am inexperienced with commanding large amounts of men. So I'll be relaying on you three to help me out. I won't make any glorified speeches or shit like that. I want a fully operational base up and running in three days. That will be all." Alex said and then walked away. The officers all looked at each other and then walked back towards the men.

"I think this will be an... enlightening experience." Luna said shakily.

"The feeling is mutual." he responded. Luna was still recovering from the events that had occurred earlier that day. Looking up towards the sky she saw it was almost time for Celestia to lower the sun and for Luna to raise the moon. Looking around she was standing all alone on the hill. She saw what the large man from earlier had called clones, were setting up tents in the large field that used to be the Everfree Forest. A cold wind blew and she shivered. Standing up she walked back towards the town. As she walked through the town Luna saw the sun was almost at the horizon. Closing her eyes, her horn began to glow brightly and the moon began to ascend into the sky. After the moon had been raised she resumed her walk towards the library. As she approached the large tree she saw that the lights had been turned off. The princess hoped Alex was still awake. Slowly opening the door she saw that he was indeed still awake. Alex sat on the undersized couch, with that odd contraption of his that killed the monsters easily, resting between his legs. The couch was soaked with blood that came from a gunshot wound from his neck... and he wasn't moving.

"This can't happen. This can't happen. This can't happen." she whispered to herself as tears began to well up in eyes. Shutting her eyes she began to hyperventilate. After a moment she felt something grab and shake her.

"Princess, calm down. Calm down and take a deep breath." said a voice. Opening her eyes she saw Alex staring at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Your okay!" she exclaimed as she hugged him and buried her head in his chest.

"Of course I'm okay.."

"But I saw you over there... blood.. dead." she gasped as she started to hyperventilate again.

"Sssshhh. It's okay. It's just the Marker screwing with your mind." Alex said as he led her towards the couch. As he slowly layed down she curled up next to Alex with her head next to his and wrapped a hoof around his chest. Holding on to him tightly, afraid that he would float away if she let go. Leaning over she pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. Their tongues began to dance, wrestling each other for dominance. Reaching down with one of her hooves she undid the clasps holding his pants up. As they continued to make out Luna used her magic and Alex's pants slowly slid off. Right before grabbing his member in her hoof she thought about stopping this before it got too far. But that thought was quickly discharged as she began to run her hoof up and down the length of his cock.

Once it was fully hard she let go of it and lined up her wet slit with the head of his dick. Without breaking their passionate kiss she slowly lowered herself onto his fully erect cock. As he slowly filled her she moaned loudly into his mouth. As soon as Alex was completely in her pussy she began to rock slowly back and forth. Every other second she would begin to pick up speed. The pleasure was overwhelming as he slid in and out of her cunt. Breaking their kiss she moaned and began to move faster. The waves of pleasure completely overwhelming Luna. She gave one last continuous moan as she slammed herself down and tried to get as much of his cock in her as possible as she climaxed. As she did she felt his cock twitch as he came and filled her to the brim with his cum. After a couple of minutes she began to go again but she winced as he entered her. She had rubbed her pussy raw and it hurt to touch it. Deciding to experiment she shifted forward and felt the head of his cock press against her plot. Lowering herself slowly she closed her eyes and a single tear an down her cheek. Sitting there for a few seconds to allow herself to adjust to this new invader she began to bounce up and down. Increasing in speed every so often. Soon the pleasure overwhelmed the pain and she began to moan again. This time joined by Alex.

"I'm close." he whispered. But Luna ignored him. She was lost in the ocean of pleasure that was absorbing her every muscle. They both moaned loudly as they both came. Collapsing on top of his chest she closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you to." Alex replied without hesitation. It wasn't long before sleep overtook both of them.

**A/N: Wow that escalated quickly.**

**Quote of the Day: "Car is best way to fly through the ocean."**


	10. Chapter 9: The Future

Chapter Nine

**A/N: Okay, I had an awesome five chapters written/typed up but when I was transferring the files to my new laptop the files got corrupted. I didn't feel like rewriting it so this is the result.**

Location: Canterlot/ Equestria

Date December 20, 2529

How long has it been? Two weeks? Five months? Five Years? Ten years? Yes that was it, ten years. Ten long, hard, and grueling years. Its been three years since they destroyed the Marker. The Marker may have been destroyed, but it came at a terrible cost. Rarity Shinning, Armor, Rainbow Dash, Fi, Pinkie Pie, Niner, Applejack, Ellie, Mikey, half the Clone Division, and so many more. They weren't the only casualties though, Fluttershy was partially insane, Ordo was blind, Celestia had fallen into a deep depression, and Alex had lost his left hand.

Sighing, Alex heard the door to the bedroom open. Turning around he saw Luna walk in and sit down next to him.

"How is my favorite princess doing tonight?" he asked as he kissed her on the forhead.

"Tired and sore... the usual." she said as she layed down.

"How's Celly?"

"We didn't have to force feed her, her dinner today so I guess that's an improvement."

"She has to get out of the castle more." Alex said as he layed next to her.

"She's making a visit to Ponyville tomorrow." Luna told him as she cuddled up to him. As she did this he automatically wrapped he arms around her.

"Are you going?" he asked as he brushed his metallic prosthetic over one of Luna's wings.

"Of course. Somepony has to be there in case Tia loses it." She laughed. Even though she had laughed, they both knew this was not a very happy subject. In the past years, Princess Celestia would just break down and cry.

"I might as well go. I got nothing to do." he said. They both fell into silence. As he layed there he wondered how he got where he currently was. It was only seventeen years ago that he had been a rowdy teenager waiting to finish high school so he could get on with his life, and fifteen since he first stepped into the recruiter's office to sign his soul away to the Corp.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Prove it." she said as she looked up at him with a lust-full smile.

**The Next Morning**

Alex woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. Feeling something stir, he looked down to see Luna using his chest as a pillow and her hoof was wrapped around his stomach. He could feel her hot breath and her heartbeat on his stomach. Reaching up Alex started to stroke her mane. He always liked to do so, Luna's mane felt like... like... actually it's impossible to describe how it felt, but it did leave his hand with a pleasant tingling sensation. She opened her eyes and stared at Alex sleepily.

"Morning beautiful." Alex said as Luna rubbed her eyes.

"Mmmmmmm." she groaned as she stretched her wings. For a few minutes they just layed there, contempt. But alas Luna had a kingdom to run while her sister continued to shirk her royal duties in her depression. Getting off the large royal bed, Luna walked into the bathroom and a few moments later Alex could hear he sound of running water. After stretching for a second, Alexander stood up and started to get dressed.

It was about half an hour later that both he and Luna made their way to the dinner table for breakfast. Sitting at the table already was Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, otherwise known as Cadence, her unicorn daughter, Little Star, and Princess Celestia. Celestia looked tired and her coat was grey and un-kept.

"Mom, when's daddy coming home?" the little five year old filly asked as both Alex and Luna took their seets.

"He... daddy's not going to be coming home." Cadence said as a tear formed in her eye. Her husband, Shining Armor, had died about a year and a half ago from complications of an improperly treated gangrene infection.

"But I want daddy to come back." Little Star whined.

"I do to sweetie."

None of them had the heart to tell the filly that her father was dead. They all ate their breakfasts in silence. Celestia nibbled on a piece of toast, while Cadendce just poked at the food on her plate.

"Morning everybody." Alex finally said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Good morning." both Cadence and Celestia mumbled.

Two Hours Later

"Come on Tia!" Luna growled as she tried to push her larger sister out of the chariot. As she did this Alex tried to stifle a laugh.

"What's the point Luna? Why even try anymore?" Celestia said depressedly.

"They're the reason why." Alex said as he pointed to the ponies that walked through Ponyville. Not much had changed in the time that had passed. Of course some buildings had to be torn down, or some changed, but others stayed exactly the same as they had when he first arrived in Equestria. Alex noticed that Twilight's library had changed very little over the years.

"P-Princess Celestia!" a familiar voice said. Looking to their left they all saw the towns librarian, Twilight Sparkle, trotting over to them.

"Princesses, I wish you would have informed me you were coming. I would have made arrangements and preparations and-" Twilight said as she started to overreact... like usual.

"Twilight Sparkle, this is an informal visit." Luna told the mare.

"Oh... Okay."

As Princess Celestia and Luna walked through the town talking with Twilight, Alex saw that there were still signs of the Necromorph outbreak that had ended two years ago. Some buildings still haven't been repaired yet, and there was one thing that would never go away... the scars. Almost all the ponies in the town bared some form of scar, whether it be the acid burns from a Spitter or the long thin streaks from the claws of a Slasher.

"Commander! This is Captain Ordo." a voice said from the miniature comm. set that fit in his ear.

"Yes Captain?" Alex responded as he stepped away from Luna, Celestia, and Twilight.

"Recon Team Kilo-Five has not reported in, in over a month. We have to assume they are M.I.A."

"Alright, I want you to set up a team and have them in the briefing room. I'll be there in two hours." Alex told the Captain.

"Roger that sir. Over and out." Ordo said, and with that the comm. channel closed.

"What's wrong?" he heard Luna ask as she walked up behind him and gave him a hug.

"One of the recon teams on the Griffon Empire's border hasn't reported in. I plan on taking a Search and Rescue team to find them."

"But why do _you _have to go. You just got back from Stallasia last week." Luna said as she hugged him tighter.

"I'm only going to be gone two or three days at the _most_." Alex said as he turned around.

"Just please don't get hurt." she replied.

"I won't." Alex promised Luna. They spent the next hour talking and walking around Ponyville. Eventually, they had to return to Canterlot. Once there, Luna hurried off to a meeting, and Alex went to brief the Clones that Ordo had chosen for the Search and Rescue Op.

**One Hour Later**

"Alright, are there any questions?" Alex asked after the briefing. Sitting in front of him were thirty six Clones.

"Sir, if there are hostiles what is our engagement policy?" One of the Clones, Corr If Alex remembered correctly, asked.

"S.O.P. Fire only when fired upon, but other than that, shoot to kill."

"Will we have air support sir?" Maze asked.

"Yes, the 92nd Air Wing, Codename Flying Tigers, is on standby and we have an AWACS Thunderbird, Codename Thor, en route to the LZ." Alex answered, "Any more questions... No? Alright let's roll."

They all walked to the landing pad in complete silence. Or at least they weren't talking to Alex. He knew they were all having their own private conversations behind their helmets. Alex could put on his helmet and join them, but felt that they should have their privacy.

After getting their gear from the Armory, they all headed towards the landing pad that had been built in the castle for the small garrison of Clones in Canterlot. As one, they all approached the two transport ships that awaited them.

The ICT, InterContinental Transport, had four stubbly wings, two large engines, small 30 millimeter cannon, and a medium sized troop bay. It was commonly referred to as the 'flying death machine,' for its tendency to have at least one thing fail every other mission.

"Everything's ready and engines are go. Ready when you are Commander." the pilot said over the inter-comm.

"We're ready." Alex replied as everyone finished strapping in. Unbeknowest to the crew and passengers aboard, the number three engine turbine had shaken loose during the preflight launch checks. Normally this would be detected by a sensor that would automatically shut down the engine to prevent further damage. But the Sensor and indicator light in the cockpit had short circuited during the shake down procedures earlier that day.

Now theoretically, the transport had been designed so that it could fly with only a single operational engine, but theoretical never works in reality. When the ICT was fifty feet off the ground the number three turbine began to shake in its housing as it turned at over 6,000 revolutions per minute, the sparks, accompanied by the inability to work properly caused a quick chain reaction of events. The first thing to happen was the engine's internal temperature skyrocketed. This set off an alarm in the cockpit and the pilot immediately hit the emergency shut off switch, started to make an emergency landing, and called for emergency response teams to be prepared. Even though the pilot hit the engine's emergency shut off switch, it still took exactly 52.93 seconds for it to completely shut down.

Normally in other circumstances, this would not be a problem, but faulty sensors improperly detected that the ICT was a safe distance from a building, so they sent an electronic signal to the fuel cells to start injecting copious amounts of fuel into the engines. This, with the overheating engines and the sparks from the faulty turbine, caused a massive explosion to rip through the hull of the aircraft.

With its limited aerodynamics shot to hell, a destroyed engine, and burning fuel, the transport fell like a rock. The heat from the crash and fire caused the ammunition in the thirty Millimeter cannon to create an even larger and more intense secondary explosion.

"Everyone out!" Corr yelled as he struggled to unbuckle himself from the seat. As soon as he was free he sprinted over to Commander Styx and cut his restraints. Careful not to make the chest wounds on the Commanders chest that were caused by shrapnel any worse, he carried him out of the burning wreckage. As soon as he layed him down he began to perform first aid. First, he cleaned the wounds. Then he began to wrap his chest and left leg in gauze to help stop the bleeding. But it wasn't helping. The gauze bandeges were already soaked as soon as he put them on.

"Corr! Need some help here!" a voice yelled out.

"Don't worry, I got him." a corpsman said as he kneeled next to the Commander.

"Roger that." Corr said. "On my way Sergeant!"

**A/N: Okay just so you know he is not DEAD! And please don't be mad about the choices of ponies I decided to kill off... SOMEPONY HAD TO DIE!**

**Quote of the Day: "This is for all the idiot comments you're going to make in the next forty eight hours." my Squad Leader to me when he pushed me out of a still moving helicopter during a training exercise.**


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpeected News

Chapter Ten

Location: Canterlot Medical Center/ Equestria

Date: January 22, 2530

Alex lay on a large bed in the castle's medical wing. He was covered in bandages from his neck down to his thighs. All across his body were various tubes and wires that Luna couldn't figure out the workings of. Strapped to his face was a clear mask that covered his mouth and nose. Luna knew for sure that the mask was the only thing that was keeping him alive. The mask was forcing much needed oxygen into his damaged lungs. She wouldn't have minded this if he had been awake. For the last month he had been in the same bed and in the same position. The doctors had said he was in a coma and would likely never wake up. Luna didn't believe them; she didn't _want_ to believe them. Luna had been by his side for the last month and if any pony wanted to see her, they would have to come to the castle's medical wing to do so.

"Please," Luna whispered, "Wake up, I love you. Please... I love you." she said again as she began to cry.

**February 23, 2530**

Luna had only been asleep for about two hours when she was awoken by a commotion outside her bedroom door. Getting up she decided to give whoever was out there a piece of her mind, but was stopped when the door flew open and her sister ran into the room.

"What the buck Tia?!" Luna yelled at her sister.

"He's awake Luna! He's awake!"

"... huh? Who?"

"ALEX!"

"THEN WHAT IS THOU WAITING FOR?! LET US GO!" Luna yelled in Royal Canterlot voice. Luna's horn glowed and then a moment later she appeared right in front of Alex's door. Racing forward she burst through the door and into Alexander's room. He was in the bed but he wasn't wearing the bandages anymore. The only thing keeping him in the hospital being his coma.

"Alex!" Luna said excitedly as she flew towards him. She crashed into him and wrapped her fore-hooves around him.

"Luna!" Alex said in surprise as she buried her head in his chest.

"Luna," he said again. "Where am I?" he continued as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"The castle's medical area. After the crash... you... you fell into a coma. The doctors said you would never wake up. But you did and... and I-I missed you. Oh I missed you so much." Luna told him as tears began to form in her eyes. She was about to go on but he silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

"And I missed you beautiful." he said as he kissed her again. They both lay there in silence, enjoying the moment. Eventually a nurse entered the room, turned off the lights, and then walked back out.

It was midafternoon the next day when they were awoken by someone knocking in the door. After waking up Luna, Alex sat up and told whoever was at the door that they could enter. A moment later the door opened to reveal a servant and a unicorn filly with a baby blue coat, a yellow mane, and bright blue eyes. This was Cadence's daughter, Little Star.

"Mom said that I should come and see you Uncle Alex." The little filly said awkwardly.

"Well come on in, I don't bight." Alex laughed. After a moment the servant left the filly in the care of her aunt and her aunt's lover. So for the next few hours they did various things like talk, play various board games that the hospital had (there weren't very many), and various other things. Eventually though, Cadence had to come to pick up her daughter. As both of them left Luna layed her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I want one." Luna told him.

"Shall I mail order one, or shall I walk down to the department store milady?"

"You know how." she said as she slapped him playfully.

"Then we better get started your royal highness." Alexander told her with a mischievous smile.

"As long as I'm on top honey." Luna replied with an innocent smile on her face as her horn glowed and the door to the room shut and was magically locked. A moment later the entire room glowed briefly and then it faded. Alex knew exactly what she had done. She had pretty much sound-proofed the room, preventing anyone outside from hearing them and vice versa. As she again used her magic, she took off his pants and leaned down. Luna took his flaccid member in her mouth and she started to run her tongue up and down the underside of his growing member. Once it was hard enough she began to bob her head up and down the shaft, causing Alex to groan. After what seemed like forever, she felt his member jerk in her mouth and her mouth was filled with the salty taste of his semen. Letting go of his member she, sat up and positioned herself over his erection.

"Are you ready?" she asked seductively.

"The real question is, are you?" he asked. Suddenly, Alex grabbed her flanks and pulled her down, slamming his hard cock into her wet and waiting pussy. Luna gave a yelp of surprise from the unexpected intrusion. Alex then turned her around and pulled her around so that her back was pressed against his chest and Luna's chest was towards the ceiling. Luna was about to say something but she was silenced as he began to thrust in and out of her. Washed away in a wave after wave of pleasure, Luna could only moan and give the occasional 'YES!'

She could feel a steady pressure building up in her lower regions and soon exploded as an orgasm ripped through her body, but Alex did not stop. Instead he sped up and then he grabbed her horn lightly in his hand and began to stroke. Luna gave out gasps and groans as she was completely consumed in pleasure. It seemed to go on and on and on, Luna wanted it to last forever, but it eventually had to stop as they both grew tired from their exertions. Alex lay there, panting slightly, with Luna wrapped in his arms. She was already asleep and Alex could feel sleep trying to take him as well. He did not resist.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Uuum Alex?" Luna said quietly as she entered the room.

"Yes love?" Alex replied as he turned away from his conversation with Celestia, Cadence, Captain Ordo, Lieutenant Jones, and Ensign Glenn.

"I'm pregnant..."

"That's wonderful!" Alex yelled.

"Congratulations Lulu." Celestia told her younger sister, using her pet name for Luna for when they were fillies.

"...with twins." Luna finished.

*Thud* Everyone stopped at the sudden noise and then and stared at Alex's unconscious form.

"And I thought I took good news pretty well." Jones said,

**A/N: How's that for a plot twist? ... See what I did there... Plot twist... pregnancy... no? ... well fuck you sideways with a pair of pliers, I thought it was somewhat funny. Anywho I will make p for the recent short chapters with an uber-extra-long one next time. As always tell me how I'm doing and how I can improve by leaving a review… please… *insert Fluttershy with puppy dog eyes here***

**Quote of the Day: "Dear Staff Sergeant, I am going to fuck up your shit. From the Lance Corporal who gives no fucks, Lance Corporal Kalmick." Me to my Squad Leader when he plans on using me as a distraction during a firefight.**


	12. Chapter 11: Unexpected Events

Chapter 11

Date: September 12, 2530

Location: Canterlot, Equestria

**A/N: Okay I am going to clear this up right now; Luna and Alex are married and have been so for about three years.**

"Alex!" Luna said, cutting Alexander away from the report he was reading.

"Yes sweetheart?" he replied, looking over at the bed where Luna laid, the sheets covering, but not hiding her pregnancy. It had been about nine months since she had declared she was pregnant; in fact she was due any day now. Not much had happened in the last eight months. They had located Kilo Five and Alexander had been promoted to CINCSECNINE, Commander In Chief Section Nine. He now had control of every military item, man, women, and ship, in the Equestrian system. Which was a lot considering that Terra was the only naturally habitable planet other than earth.

"It's getting late, why don't you come to bed?" she asked him.

"In a minute baby." Alex replied. Closing the folder in front of him, he stood up and stretched. For the last few days, he had been looking through the Service Records of various officers. Alex was planning on stepping down as CINCSECNINE, and also retiring. Sitting down at the edge of the bed, Alex took off his shirt, kicked off his boots, and crawled under the covers.

Alex woke up early the next morning. Sitting up, he noticed that Luna had already left. Recently, Princess Celestia had resumed her royal duties, thus freeing up more time for Luna. The sisters would split their days evenly, Luna did her royal duties from early morning till early afternoon, and then Celestia would take over and do her duties, till early evening. With Luna's pregnancy so advanced now, the extra time away from her work helped. As Alex got dresses he noticed there was a note on his desk. Walking over he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Alex,  
I had to leave earlier than expected for a meeting with Treasury. Meet me at the Gilded Mare for lunch at Two.  
With Love,  
Luna_  
Alex smiled to himself as he balled up the paper and threw it away. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was still early, five am to be specific. With nothing to do for another seven hours, Alex set the alarm to go off in six hours and then went back to sleep. It was about eight hours later that Alex was woken by a frantic knocking. _Why didn't the alarm go off?_ he thought to himself as he threw on a shirt and pulled on his black boots. Walking to the door he threw it open and glared at the person on the other side.

"What the hell do you want?" he growled at Ensign Glenn.

"Luna's having the baby!" he replied. "She went into labor about six hours ago!"

"Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up?!" Alex yelled as he pushed Glenn out of his way and down the semi-empty hallway.

"No one knew where you were." Ensign Glenn said as they both ran towards the hospital.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Alex whispered to himself. "Ensign?"

"Yes commander?"

"Remind me to kick your fucking ass after this." Alex told the Ensign as he ran into the hospital waiting room. After shoving a human doctor, human doctors had started to work in Equestrian Hospitals, Alex stepped into the delivery room, where he saw a not-so-pregnant-anymore Luna. In her hooves were two foals, wrapped tightly in blankets, one was crying and screaming, but the other one was perfectly silent. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alex leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Hey baby." Alex whispered.

"Hey." Luna replied as she looked up at him, a tired smile on her face. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Alex looked at the two foals and a smile formed on his face. In Luna's left hoof was a filly, she was a bright red with a bright orange mane that flowed like Luna's, and had gold colored eyes. The other, a colt, was a midnight blue like his mother, with Ultramarine blue eyes, and a gold mane that waved in a nonexistent wind. As they had expected, both were alicorn.

"This," Luna began as she handed the filly over to Alex, and unlike her brother, was completely silent and looked at the room around her with huge, bright eyes. "Is Nova."

Cradling the foal in his arms, Alex smiled even wider as a warm feeling entered his heart.

"And this..." Luna continued as she held the colt high above her. The colt started to gurgle in amusement at being held so high up. In response, his sister began to do the same. "Is Eclipse."

Location: Dodge Junction Emergency Hospital/ Equestria

The small filly layed on the immaculate hospital bed, she was currently asleep but that wouldn't last much longer. There was an I.V. drip inserted into her forehoof to supply much needed nutrients and morphine. Her parents, both senior officials in the city government, had brought her into the Emergency room when she developed a fever of a hundred and five point four, and her vomit had a strange black substance mixed in it. After taking a sample of the filly's blood the unicorn nurse reassured the parents that everything would be fine and their beloved daughter would make a quick recovery. This was a lie. The patient was in terrible pain and was delirious, both signs that the four year old filly could be infected with any one of six or eight different diseases, all of which were potentially fatal. The unicorn nurse took the blood samples to the human pathologist that worked in the research area of the hospital.

"A patient came in a couple of hours ago. She has a high fever, blood in her vomit, and is in immense pain, and is slightly delirious." the nurse told the human male on the other side of the desk. Unbeknownst to her, the nurse had just narrowed down the possibility of eight various diseases, to about two. Both of which had a mortality rate of about eighty percent.

"Any known allergies?" the pathologist asked.

"None."

"Recent surgeries?"

"None."

"Any recent traveling?"

"No."

"Hmmm... I'll check it." the doctor said as he took the blood sample. This though, was a lie. He already knew what it was and what had caused it. A sadistic smile growing on his face, the doctor made sure no one or pony was around. Then he picked up a nearby phone. It was pretty low tech, of the kind used during the twentieth century and required a physical link between phones, but that made it that much harder for anyone to track. As soon as the person on the other end picked up, the pathologist said two words then hung up.

"It works."

Location: Canterlot/ Equestria

Alex was sitting in the throne room with Luna, Celestia, Cadence, Little Star, and the twins. Both Nova and Eclipse were completely entranced with their mother's and Celestia's manes, much to everyone's' amusement, and despite the fact that their own manes were made of pure magic, like their mother's and their mother's sister's. Alex couldn't stop smiling and neither could Luna. Both enjoying the moment as much as they could. Cadence was entertaining Nova, she had always been good with kids, or so Luna had told Alex. Hearing Luna give a yelp of surprise, Alex turned to see that Eclipse had walked... actually it was more like waddled away from Celestia and was now attempting to climb onto Luna's back. After a few failed attempts, he curled up in a ball and promptly fell asleep. Luna smiled and nuzzled her son. Standing up, Alex looked his watch and noticed it was getting pretty late.

"Sweetheart." Alex said, trying to get Luna's attention.

"Yes love?" she replied as she looked up at Alex.

"It's getting late." he told her as he picked up a yawning Nova. Nodding, Luna used her magic to pick up Eclipse and placed him on her back. After biding their goodbyes to everyone, Alex and Luna walked back to their room, and the room next to theirs that had used to belong to a small barracks of Luna's guards, but had been changed into a room for the twins over the last few months.

"I love you." Alex said as he got into bed with Luna after putting the twins to sleep, which had been an adventure in and of itself.

"And I love you." Luna said as she kissed Alex.

Alex woke up the next morning, extremely tired after having to feed and then put the twins back to sleep twice. Feeling a weight on his chest, Alex opened his eyes to see Nova curled up on his stomach with her head laying on his chest. Seeing this brought a smile to his face. Looking to his left Alex saw that Luna was still asleep. Turning his head to see what time it was Alex nearly had his eyes shoot out of his head when he saw the time. It was nearly ten in the morning and he had to go do several interviews for whoever was to become the new CINCSECNINE. Carefully lifting Nova off of him, Alex got out of bed and set her down, where she instinctively cuddled up to Luna. Smiling, Alex took a picture of the cute scene, wrote a note for Luna, placed the note on her nightstand along with the picture, then got dressed and ran out the door.

Location: Dodge Junction Hospital/ Equestria

"I am sorry but to go with us is to possibly put your lives at risk. I do not want to do that." the human doctor told the filly's parents. The child had Ebola Zaire, a disease that had plagued Africa for the last few thousand years, and had never been cured. It was caused by a virus that would attack every part of the body. It would first attack the liver and stomach, causing flu like symptoms at first. Then it would attack the arteries of the body, causing massive internal bleeding. Eventually all major organs would shut down and the victim would bleed to death. You had a better chance of surviving AIDS for twenty years than surviving Ebola Zaire for ten days and it had a mortality rate of ninety six percent.

"No," the mother said as she stomped her hoof onto the white tile floor. "We go where our daughter goes."

The doctor just nodded and walked back to the isolation ward where the filly lay. By now she couldn't stay awake for more than five minutes at a time, because the pain was so much. Assisted by five medics, all of them, the doctor included, whore HAZMAT suits, they carefully lifted her up and placed her on a gurney. Rolling her out, they were followed by four more medics, also wearing HAZMAT suits, who sprayed the ground, ceiling, walls, even the air itself, with copious amounts of a special liquid that would kill the virus. Unfortunately they couldn't use this liquid on any living thing without killing it. Not that the doctor particularly cared.

"Where are you taking her?" the father asked as they stepped into a gunship. The stallion's daughter on a separate gunship.

"Canterlot Medical research center. They have the equipment we need." the doctor told the parents emotionlessly as he strapped into a seat. They sat in silence for the rest of the trip. They landed a half hour later at their destination. As the cargo ramp fell they all got out and were met by three soldiers, all in officers uniforms. The harsh desert sun beat down on them. Behind the officers was a grey building several stories tall. The building was shaped like a hexagon and was a mile wide in diameter. It was clear to the parents that they weren't in Canterlot, or in Equestria for that matter.

"This isn't Canterlot." the stallion said with a confused expression on his face. As he said this one of the officers pulled out his pistol.

"No... it's not." the same officer said as he aimed the pistol at the stallions head. It took him a minute to understand what was happening. As soon as he did his eyes went wide. He didn't have time to do anything else, because there was a gunshot and the stallion fell... dead and with a hole between his eyes. The mare screamed and tried to run away. She didn't get very far. The officer turned lazily and aimed. There was another gunshot and the mare fell, still screaming. After another one, there was nothing but silence.

"Clean this up," the officer said. "Let us begin." he said, looking at the doctor.

A/N: This is the last chapter of part one. Yep that was part one of four. Okay I would like to thank Straight Edge Assassin for helping me with the names for the Foals. It was actually pretty hard for me to come up with the names. Also, I want to thank my underappreciated co-author John for coming up with Little Star's name, I forgot to tell you guys about that when I introduced her.

Special thanks to:

Legendary Brony

JohnyBGoodpro

Denice Kalmick

Nightailbrony

Micheal Smith

Phillip

Tex1911

Uber Special thanks to:

Straight Edge Assassin

Winr100

shadowsythe22

Shiningshadow1965

Normal thanks to:

everyone who's reviewed this story

Analpoptarts

Captain Chocolate

Prince Molestia

Eric

James Chehanski

Dianne Ariopolis

Shadow Brony

and to all my other friends

In memory of: Private First Class James Ramirez, who never be able to finish reading this story thanks to a drunk driver.


	13. Chapter 12: It Begins

Chapter 12

Location: Canterlot/ Equestria

Date: September 13, 2530

Alex stood on the landing pad waiting for the gunship to come in for a landing. As soon as it touched down he said goodbye to Luna and the twins, he walked towards the gunship, followed by Ensign Glenn, Leuitenant, and a squad of clones. They were all heading off to Dodge Junction to assist the local company of guards with calming down the population after they had almost rioted after the dissapearence of a number of their population went missing over the last week. Alex wasn't going to be staying there, he was only going to make introductions and then he was going to head back to Canterlot. As he stepped aboard, Alex looked back towards Luna and the others. When he did he saw the twins waving towards him. Smiling to himself, Alex waved back. Sitting down Alex strapped himself in. He just wanted to get his over with so he could get back to Luna. Closing his eyes Alex quickly fell asleep.

ALEX'S DREAM

_A hauler jackknifed in a roadside ditch, smoke belching from its burning engines. An initial round of cheers from the other marines in a checkpoint tower, thinking Alex had just nailed a Unitologist bomber. Then the realization that their ARGUS unit had malfunctioned- that the hauler's dead civilian driver had done nothing more than pick up the wrong load._

If you listened to the carefully packaged EarthGov propaganda, Unitologist radicals were all the same sort of bad apple: after three centuries of common cause, isolated groups began to agitate for greater autonomy- for the freedom to act in their individual worlds' best interest, not those of the empire at large.

In the beginning, there were sizable numbers of people who felt sympathy for the rebels cause. The rebels were understandably sick of being told how to run their lives, what jobs to have, how many kids to make, by EarthGov bureaucrats who had an increasingly poor understanding of each colonies unique challenges. But sympathy quickly evaporated when (after years of frustrating negotiations that went nowhere) the more radical factions abandoned politics for violence. But as EarthGov began its counterinsurgency operations, more and more innocent people were caught in the crossfire.

With all the resources at its disposal, Alex had wondered why EarthGov hadn't been able to pacify the rebels before things got out of hand. FLEETCOM on Mars, Circumstance's universities and courts of justice, Venus's industrial zones- couldn't these powerful institutions and engines of economic prosperity have come up with a plan palatable for both sides? As the 'war' had dragged on Alex realized that all these resources was exactly the problem, EarthGov just had too much to lose.

_Pockmarked houses whipping past gun slits. An unexpected boom. Bodies strewn around the burning shell of the convoy's lead armored transport. Muzzle Flashes from rooftops. A run for cover through the carnage. Ricochets and radio chatter. Phosphorous plumes from ordinance dropped by gunships. Women and children running from burning houses, leaving footprints in blood as thick as caramel._

And then came the Necromorphs. Abominations created and controlled by the Marker. EarthGov had believed that they could be controlled. How much of a mistake that had been. The Necromorphs had ravaged entire star systems before EarthGov grew some balls and finally admitted its mistake. They gathered any known survivors from any of the colonies, gave them military training, and then set them loose. Alex had first encountered the Necromorphs on Titan Station, while on leave.

_"Dad" Vivian yelled as she ran to her father to give him a hug. Alex wasn't known as 'daddy' anymore. No, Vivian said she was too old for that now._

_"Hey sweetheart." Alex said as he dropped his bag and picked her up._

_"Look daddy." she said as she pointed over his shoulder. Turning around, Alex saw a large human slowly making its way towards them. It was crouched down and kept its arms raised above his head._

_"Hey buddy. Why don't you head on home?" Alex called out to the man. Standing at his full height the man charged towards them. With his right hand he reached down for his pistol while he set Vivian down. Yanking the pistol out of its holster he fired a round at the man's foot to try and scare him into stopping. But he kept going. So Alex fired two rounds into the man's hip. This seemed to work, but he kept pulling himself forward. Alex fired off two more rounds into his chest and then another three when that didn't work. Hearing a scream from behind him, he turned to see Vivian being dragged off by something that looked like it was an over grown bat. Alex fired his pistol until the slide locked back when it ran out of ammunition._

_Running down the corridor and towards the waiting soldiers. There were the monsters, Alex had nothing else to call them, chasing behind them, Vivian held in his arms. He was only a couple dozen feet away when something snagged his leg and he went down. Kicking his way free from whatever had grabbed him, Alex tried to stand up. But a staccato of gunfire caused him to keep his head down. Something grabbed the neck of his jacket and started dragging him away. At first he struggled but stopped once he realized that he was being dragged towards the gunship. Once inside, the door shut and the gunship lifted off the hangar bays deck._

_"Where's Vivian?" Alex asked, looking around. When no one answered he started looking around frantically._

_"We have to go back." he said to no one in particular. Once the realization that he would never see her again finally sank in, tears flowed freely from his eyes._

Awaking with a start, Alex wondered why it was so hazy and why it was so hard to breath. Then a figure ran past him and he saw a blaze of fire. Struggling, he unstrapped himself and staggered outside, where he was greeted by a completely different scene. The squad was desperately trying to hold off a hundred or so human civilians that were heavily armed.

"What the hell's going on?!" he yelled at the Lieutenant as he pulled out his pistol.

"Well, the gunships trashed, we're outnumbered, and outgunned, so we're pretty much fucked." he yelled back.

"Did you try and contact Canterlot?"

"That was the first thing but we're being jammed!" a clone yelled back.

"Okay here's what we're going to do..." Alex said.

Location: Saddle Arabia

The doctor looked through the six inch window at the patient lying on the metal table. Her comfort was only secondary now. They didn't have to worry about the virus escaping the room. The entire building, doubly so for the room in front of the doctor, could survive a fifty megaton nuclear strike, and was built to contain a Class Five BioChem threat, Ebola Zaire was only a class four. The doctor watched as a medic entered the room to take the fillies blood pressure. This was completely unnecessary, her survival was only secondary. They had what they needed. They were now milking her body for all its worth. All her bodily excretions, from her saliva, to her urine, was taken to a lab where it was tested for the virus. If it had the virus, it would be cryogenically frozen, for safe keeping. After he was done the medic exited the room and took off his HAZMAT suit. Another medic took the discarded HAZMAT suit and took it to an incinerator, where it was burned to ashes, and then bathed in high intensity Ultraviolet light. The doctor turned back to the container in front of him, which contained a large amount of the Ebola Zaire virus, which was kept frozen by a small amount of liquid nitrogen. Suited in HAZMAT gear, the doctor walked into another room where ten convicts were hand cuffed and had their feet strapped to the metal beds they were on. The room was nothing special, it was twelve meters long and six wide. Walking to the center of the room the doctor set the container, which was shaped, and looked like, a shaving cream dispenser, on the floor, pressed the button on top of the container, and then walked out of the room. Ten minutes later there was a soft click and then a hiss as the container released its deadly contents. "What is the purpose of this experiment doctor?" one of the military officers asked. After writing down several observations on the unwilling participants, the doctor stood up.

"To see if the Mazinga strane, that's what kind of version of Ebola Zaire we have, can be transferred through the air." the doctor replied.

"And what of the test subjects?" the other one asked.

"Five of them have been convicted for murder and given the death sentence. The others are also felons, rapists, Robbers, and the like. We made sure that they had no family ties. No one will miss them if that is what you're asking."

"Good, good." the officer said and then walked out. The convicts didn't show any symptoms until the next day. Once the doctor noticed this he wrote this down and walked into a large room where ten more convicts sat on metal chairs. They wore the medical scrubs of nurses, except that none of them had a facemask.

"You are going to be trained to be nurses so you can assist in your prisons hospitals. We will begin with a test. You are to take care of ten convicts until they get better. That is all." the doctor told them and then he walked out of the room.

Location: Canterlot/ Equestria

A lone human strode down the hallways of the palace. Stepping up to the proper door, he knocked three times and then took a step back. The door slowly opened to reveal a midnight blue alicorn.

"Princess Luna." the human officer said.

"Yes?" the princess replied, a look of confusion on her face.

"My name is Ensign Jackson. I am here, regretfully, to inform you that Commander Alexander James Styx's gunship was shot down over the Everfree forest earlier today. So far as we know, there were no survivors..." the Ensign told her. She was silent for a few moments and she sat down on the floor.

"Leave." she told the officer. Without another word, the officer turned and walked away. As he did he could hear her start to cry.

"Phase one is complete. Phase two can begin whenever you're ready." he said into a one way radio channel.

**A/N: This is probably going to be my last chapter for a while, which is the reason why it was shorter than usual. Those of you who know what's happening with Denice… I'll let you put two and two together. Hopefully you'll get for.**


	14. Chapter 13: The End

Chapter 13

Location: Everfree Forest/ Equestria

Date: September 17, 2530

A/N: Yep everyone this fanfic is officially finished. Don't worry there will be a sequel coming out in about a month or so. The title of the sequel will be 'Hope for Tomorrow.' There will be more sex, more emotions, more action, and lots of explosions. More explosions than a Micheal Bay movie.

The brief flashes of brown and green flashed by Alex's face as he ran through the forest. Behind him was eight of the clone squad, the lieutenant, and Ensign Glenn. They had been on the run for three days, trying to evade the Unitoligists. For they were Unitologists. What else could they be, they weren't Earthgov soldiers and they weren't rebels. There weren't that many following them, for they had been killed off with blind rushes wherever Alex decided to rest for a bit. Out of the original hundred or so, only about thirty of them were still alive. Alex flinched in pain as a lance of pain went up the side of his leg. A bullet had gotten through the armor during a firefight about a day ago. Alex hopped that the pain meds he had taken would take affect soon.

"Were almost there!" Alex called out.

"Where are we going sir?!" the Lieutenant yelled over a burst of gunfire.

"Last mag!" Ensign Glenn said.

"A little place I had built for something like this!" Alex yelled back as the structure he had been looking for came into sight. It was a medium sized concrete building with camo netting thrown over it. The entire front of the building was taken up by a large steel door. As they ran toward it, four large auto-turrets unfolded from the roof and swung towards the intruders. They were large, about as tall as Alex and had six barrels that fired a 20 millimeter round. The turret was a rotary cannon, not unlike the kind used in the late twentieth and early twenty first centuries. Ten of their pursuers were caught in the gunfire as the auto turrets opened up. As Alex and the others approached the doors, they swung open.

"What is this place?" one of the clones asked as the door slowly and quietly, swung shut.

"I had these building set up all over Equestria, in the case a Necromorph outbreak ever happened again." Alex said as he limped towards a crate and flipped it open. Inside was bags of un-spoilable food. "Never thought I'd actually need to use one. Fill yer boots lads."

Alex spent the next few minutes wrapping his leg in gauze. As he did so he wondered what Luna was doing. He had been missing for four days, when he was only supposed to be gone for two.

Location: Canterlot/ Equestria

Luna was crying into her sister's shoulder. Celestia nuzzled her sister and draped a wing around her. Looking at the twins Nova and Eclipse, who continued to play, oblivious to their mother's distraught state. Princess Celestia waited for Captain Ordo to come back. He had sent a message earlier that morning stating that he had a matter of great importance that had to be delivered in person. So she waited for him in her own chambers, right outside her bedroom. Celestia didn't pretend to know what her sister was going through, for she had never had a lover, or even a coltfriend growing up, though there was that one guard when she was twenty, but that wasn't a serious relationship. As far as Celestia knew, Alex had been her sister's first and only. There hadn't been anypony when they were teenagers, for if there was, mother would have made sure that the colt thought twice. When they were younger, and even now come to think of it, Luna had always been the more outgoing but socially awkward of the two sisters. Celestia was taken from her thoughts as her door opened and Captain Ordo stepped inside. Standing up, Celestia looked over at Luna to see that she had cried herself to sleep.

"You wanted to speak with me Captain?" Celestia asked. Ordo looked the same as always. Pristine white armor, a nice tan, his black hair, and his blue eyes, which was a side effect that had occurred after Alex had ordered him to get his eyes fixed a couple months ago. He was strong, muscular... Celestia shook her head. What was she thinking, her sister's husband was dead, her kingdom was still getting back on its feet after the war, and hear she was daydreaming about a human.

"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. You see there is a chance that Commander Styx may still be alive." he said. Celestia was shocked and extremely confused. How? How could he be alive? She glanced at Luna and considered waking her up, but decided against it. It was best not to get her sister's hopes up only to have them shattered.

"How?" she asked.

"For several reasons actually. First is that I have no records of an Ensign Jackson, assigned to the Equestrian Garrison, or In the entire military for that matter." Ordo paused for a minute. Celestia glanced at the twins to see they had both climbed onto the couch and were now cuddled up to Luna. "Cute aren't they?" Ordo asked.

"Very much so. As you were saying?" Celestia asked, turning back to Ordo.

"There is a second reason. At the crash site, we didn't find his body or any of the crews', but we did find a couple dozen Unitoligist bodies. But there was also this." Ordo said as he pulled something out from his pocket. He tossed it to Celestia, who caught it with her magic. It was a velvet necklace that had been died white. Hanging from the necklace was a black stone, shaped like a heart and shined beautifully in the light.

"What does this have to do with Alex being alive?" Celestia asked.

"I found it about a mile south of the crash site. It's made of obsidian, but a very special type of obsidian. Its only found on Venus and Terra's moon." Ordo said.

"But what does that have to do with Alex being alive?" Celestia asked again.

"Luna gave that to Commander Styx for his birthday eight years ago." Ordo then got up and left the room. Princess Celestia sat there, staring at the necklace that sat on the table in front of her.

"Who was that Tia?" Celestia heard Luna ask with a yawn. Turning toward her sister, she saw that the twins were still asleep.

"That was Captain Ordo... he stopped by to update me on the search."

"Has..." Luna paused for a second to compose herself. "Has anything changed?"

"... yes actually. Ordo found this not too far away from the crash site." Princess Celestia said as she floated the necklace over to Luna with her magic. Princess Luna studied the necklace for a minute and then her eyes began to water. Celestia thought she was about to break down into tears again, but she didn't. Instead, she smiled. The first smile in over four days.

"I remember," Luna began, "When mother first gave this to me, I was still a small filly. She told me that instead of a ring, father went to the moon himself and spent a whole six months cutting it down. I thought I had lost it about ten years before I became Nightmare Moon. After my first Nightmare Night I went back to the old castle in the forest. I was looking for anything that you might have missed when you collected all my things and prepared them for when I would come back. I was in the courtyard, your remember the area we would always play at when we were fillies?" Luna  
asked. Celestia nodded and smiled at the memories.

"I guess I forgot that whenever I wasn't wearing it, I would put it on the statue of mother, that was in the courtyard. As Ordo probably told you, I gave it to Alex for his third birthday in Equestria." Luna finished as she placed the necklace around her neck. Standing up she placed the still sleeping Nova and Eclipse on her back. After saying goodbye for the night, Luna left Celestia to herself. Celestia took a bath and went to bed, but she couldn't fall asleep. It didn't take long for her thoughts to wander towards her mother. Both the royal sisters' mother had vanished several centuries before Luna's incident with Nightmare Moon. They had no idea or clue where their mother had gone and their father had been killed by a traitorous servant about fifty years before their mother disappeared. Celestia was interrupted from her thoughts when somepony knocked on the door.

"It's me." she heard Luna say before she could ask.

"Come in." Celestia replied. As her younger sister entered the room Celestia could tell she had been crying again.

"C-Can... I sleep... with you tonight?" Luna asked. Celestia just smiled warmly and nodded. Luna took a hesitant step forward and then climbed into bed. Celestia hugged her sister and draped her wings over the both of them.

"Good night Lulu." Celestia whispered into Luna's ear, using the pet name for Luna when they were fillies. Using her magic Princess Celestia turned off the lights.

"Good night Tia." Luna whispered back.


End file.
